Un chant de Noël au Shinsengumi
by Lady Dragonne
Summary: Dans le quartier Kabuki, tous les habitants sont pénétrés par l'esprit de Noël. Tous ? Non, le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi Toushirou Hijikata y demeure résolument imperméable, inquiétant ou irritant ses proches. En cette nuit de réveillon, il recevra la visite de trois esprits, envoyés pour lui rappeler le véritable sens de l'esprit de Noël. [publication quotidienne jusqu'au 25]
1. Premier couplet : le spectre de Marley

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas les miens, mais ceux de Hideaki Sorachi. L'image d'illustration est empruntée à NatsuPi sur Deviantart.

Introduction : Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction spécial Noël ! Comme certains auront pu le deviner au vu du titre, il s'agit d'une adaptation du conte Un chant de Noël de Charles Dickens... Ouah, quelle originalité, je dois être la... dix-millième à faire ça ? Peu importe,cette fois c'est ln tour, et dans l'univers et avec les personnages de Gintama.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le conte, ce n'est bien sûr pas un pré-requis ; au pire trouverez-vous l'histoire un peu étrange et ne verrez-vous pas les références, mais aucune n'est nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire. Et au moins, vous ne serez pas spoilés !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **PREMIER COUPLET**

 **Le spectre de Marley**

OoOoOoOoOoO

En cette soirée du 24 décembre, le quartier Kabuki était à la fête. Bien que ce soit une célébration étrangère, les plus chauvins avaient bien du mal à ne pas se laisser contaminer par l'esprit de joie et de réjouissance qui avait étendu ses illuminations dans toutes les rues. Des branches de houx et de gui coloraient les fenêtre, les vitrines rivalisaient pour offrir les plus belles compositions à base de rennes et de gros barbus vêtus de rouge et un grand sapin tout illuminé avait été installé sur la place. Les rues résonnaient des rires d'enfants emmitouflés qui couraient entre les étals débordant de pâtisseries colorées dont l'odeur sucrée se mêlait à celle des marrons chauds, ou se groupaient pour plonger leurs mains rougies dans la poudreuse fraîche pour faire une bataille de boule de neige. Le cabaret des hôtesses s'était paré de couleurs chaleureuses, illuminant les lieux presque autant que les jolies jeunes femmes qui ornaient pour l'occasion leurs cheveux d'étoiles et de chaînes perlées.

L'ambiance avait imprégné la ville jusqu'à l'intérieur du Shinsengumi : les rires s'y faisaient plus fréquents, les veillées s'éternisaient plus tard autour de boissons chaudes sentant le chocolat et la cannelle et des petits groupes discutaient avec excitation de leurs projets pour les fêtes. Sougo participait à sa façon en surprenant les recrues les plus jeunes ou les plus impressionnables par des tirs de roquettes additionnés de paillettes et de fausse neige ; et preuve qu'il était gagné par l'esprit de Noël, il prenait toujours soin de ne pas les viser directement et de tirer au-dessus de leur tête. Seules certaines parties de la toiture avaient pour le moment trouvé de quoi s'en plaindre. Kondo, suite à un pari perdu, devait se balader jusqu'au 25 au soir coiffé d'un bonnet de père Noël, gage qu'il acceptait avec fair-play et bonne humeur, un état d'esprit qui avait contaminé tous les coins du quartier général.

Enfin, presque tous.

Un endroit du bâtiment y restait imperméable.

Si l'esprit de Noël avait eu une consistance physique, il se serait fait étrangler par des tentacules noirâtres émanant d'une porte en particulier : celle du bureau du vice-commandant Hijikata Toushirou.

Quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, partout où il passait, il traînait avec lui cette aura qui faisait taire les discussions et baisser les têtes. L'esprit de Noël était comme étouffé. C'est tout juste si les illuminations ne s'éteignaient pas sur son passage. En effet, depuis que les fêtes de fin d'année avaient commencé à prendre leurs quartiers en ville, son humeur était massacrante. Il ne lui manquait que la fourrure verte et on se serait cru dans un autre conte.

Non, ce moment de l'année ne le mettait pas en joie. Pourquoi ce serait le cas ? Tout ce qu'il constatait, c'est que ses hommes y voyaient un prétexte pour négliger leur travail. Tout ça sous couvert de se gaver de graisse, de sucre et d'alcool et de faire les abrutis jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et il en avait encore la preuve sous les yeux.

Yeux par ailleurs électriques devant lequel l'agent de police baissa les siens, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son supérieur lui vriller le crâne...

\- Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces qui le fit se tendre encore davantage, combien de temps à l'avance il faut s'y prendre pour réserver un jour de congé ?

\- Tr... Trente jours à l'avance, vice-commandant.

\- Et tu me demandes une permission pour... ?

\- Pour... Pour demain... Mais c'est un imprévu, s'empressa de rappeler l'agent, un dénommé Haruki. Ma femme et nos enfants ne devaient pas pouvoir être là pour Noël, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réservé ma... Mais ils ont pu avoir les billets pour revenir à Edo ce matin, je ne pouvais pas le prévoir !

\- Les changements dans les jours de congé se font en cas de force majeure, et _Noël_ n'en fait pas partie. Tu aurais dû être prévoyant et réserver ton jour de congé au cas où quand tu étais encore dans les temps.

\- Je sais que c'est contraire au règlement, mais Hinata est d'accord pour échanger avec moi, ses projets ont dû être annulés. Ce serait exceptionnel... C'est la première fois... suppliait-il.

\- Si j'accorde une première fois, on va m'en demander une seconde, puis une troisième, argua Hijikata. Et bientôt, chacun fera ce qu'il voudra. Le Shinsengumi a besoin qu'un minimum d'ordre soit respecté !

\- Je vous promets que je n'en profiterai pas...

\- Pas d'exception, Noël ou pas ! trancha son supérieur. Si ta famille tient tant à fêter Noël, elle peut attendre ton prochain congé. Et puisque tu n'y es pas aujourd'hui non plus, retourne au travail !

Suivant du regard l'agent qui sortait, la tête basse, Hijikata vit que Sougo attendait appuyé contre le manteau de la porte, le regardant les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer, toi ?

\- Je ne te fixe pas, j'attends juste mon tour, répliqua le jeune capitaine. Je suis déjà obligé de supporter ta vision plusieurs fois par jour, je ne vais pas m'imposer des heures supplémentaires.

\- Écrase, et dis-moi ce que tu veux !

\- Tu as de la visite. Je fais entrer ?

\- C'est le défilé, aujourd'hui, grommela-t-il. Ouais, envoie, et j'espère que ça ira vite.

Sougo fit un signe de tête à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, à l'extérieur, avant de partir. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna tandis que celui de son visiteur s'approchait. Lorsque Hijikata vit de qui il s'agissait, une brève surprise laissa vite place à la montée de plusieurs crans de son irritation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, monsieur le flic, répondit Gintoki avec une pointe de sarcasme en se curant l'oreille.

\- Si tu es venu m'emmerder, je te préviens, je suis pas d'humeur !

\- Oh, mais tout de suite, calme-toi un peu, c'est la période des fêtes, tu devrais te détendre, ça te ferait du bien...

\- Ni la période des fêtes ni toi ne me donnent envie de me détendre ! Alors soit tu me dis quelque chose qui justifie ta présence, soit tu passes la porte dans l'autre sens avant que je ne vienne t'y aider !

\- Ça va, ça va...

À défaut d'y avoir été invité, il vint d'asseoir face au policier. Hésitant à commencer, il semblait chercher ses mots, le regard fuyant alors qu'il se grattait le crâne.

\- Voilà...J'ai pu remarquer, en passant à côté purement par hasard, que vous aviez un toit en assez mauvais état... Un beau paquet de tuiles qui a foutu le camp et probablement quelques poutres à rafistoler...

\- Ouais, grogna Hijikata, qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, la faute à un espèce de taré qui prend la cour pour un champ de tir ! dit-il en montant de volume sur la fin de sa phrase en tendant le cou pour regarder à l'extérieur, mais si la personne visée avait entendu, elle le snoba royalement.

\- Oui, eh bien, du coup... Shinpachi et moi, on a déjà eu à faire ce genre de boulot... Et comme vous allez pas rester comme ça, je me disais... Qu'il y aurait peut-être moyen d'avoir un petit contrat là dessus ?

\- Tu veux qu'on t'engage pour réparer le toit ? résuma Hijikata, incrédule.

\- On est moins cher que des couvreurs professionnels, précisa-t-il.

\- Et sûrement moins fiables.

\- Ça va, je te dis, on a déjà eu à le faire, on a appris. Y'aura pas de problèmes.

\- Comme si j'allais croire ça ! Ou que tu passes, il y a des problèmes ! C'est quoi ton coup fourré,cette fois ?

\- Y'a pas de coup fourré, espèce de parano ! Écoute... J'ai vraiment besoin de bosser, OK ? poursuivit-il en tâchant de ne pas s'énerver. Je suis en rade. Il me faut un boulot et rapidement.

\- Et tu as tout de suite pensé à moi pour t'en donner ? ironisa-t-il. Parce qu'on est de si bons amis ?

\- Je cherche un peu partout mais... En ce moment... à part quelques-uns qui lâchent quelques sous pour qu'on fasse des courses à leur place... On peut pas dire que ça permette de joindre les deux bouts...

\- Fallait y penser avant de prendre un animal de compagnie qui bouffe l'équivalent du PIB d'un pays du tiers-monde par jour, trancha le vice-commandant.

-Sadaharu nous aide dans le travail ! protesta Gintoki.

\- Je pensais à la chinoise, mais je suppose que ça marche aussi.

\- Hé, t'es pas obligé d'être si grossier !

Le yorozuya prit une profonde inspiration, faisant un gros effort sur lui-même pour rester calme.

\- Rah... Je ne suis pas venu me battre. Je blague pas quand je dis que j'ai besoin de bosser... Je ne te demande aucun versement d'avance, fais-nous surveiller par qui tu veux, s'il te plaît, sois cool sur ce coup-là ! Tu veux quoi, que je te supplie à genoux ?

\- Pas la peine de salir mon plancher, ma réponse ne changera pas. Maintenant barre-toi d'ici, parce que moi, j'en ai, du boulot !

Gintoki se redressa, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu mériterais que je...

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, l'encouragea Hijikata en tendant la main vers son sabre. Tu seras au moins sûr d'avoir un repas en tôle !

Il crut un instant que le permanenté allait le prendre au mot, mais après s'être levé furieusement, il le vit faire finalement volte-face vers la sortie.

\- Et bon Noël quand même, connard !

Le vice-commandant tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il était bien parti, avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers, toujours énervé.

\- Le prochain qui vient m'emmerder se mange mon poing à défaut de dinde fourrée, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau des pas s'approcher, il se redressa avec brusquerie afin de mettre sa menace à exécution, mais s'interrompit en voyant Kondo apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant. Il grimaça devant la coiffe ridicule que son mentor traînait depuis une semaine, et comme depuis une semaine, il prit sur lui pour tenter de faire abstraction.

\- Dure journée, Toushi ?

Hijikata se rassit correctement et tira sur sa cigarette.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire un pause ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour une pause. Tous les ans, c'est pareil, déplora-t-il avec aigreur, sous prétexte que le calendrier approche le 25, les gens s'imaginent que le boulot va se faire tout seul.

Kondo hocha machinalement la tête sans rien risquer en réponse. L'humeur de son protégé lui était déjà parvenue aux oreilles, mais même en sachant à quoi s'attendre, il avait à chaque fois l'impression de venir parler à un mur.

\- J'ai vu le yorozuya partir, risqua-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

\- Ça, j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Sougo m'a dit qu'il était venu demander du travail ?

\- Sougo devrait apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires, grinça Hijikata.

\- De gros soucis financiers, j'ai cru comprendre, continua son commandant.

\- Il a dû tout perdre au pachinko et en achetant des sucreries.

\- Tu crois ? douta Kondo. Il avait vraiment l'air embêté. Il n'a pas de fiche de paye comme nous, tu sais, il est peut-être vraiment en difficulté.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, décréta Hijikata. Son métier se base sur la réputation, s'il ne s'appliquait pas tant à rendre la sienne désastreuse, il aurait plus de clients.

\- Oh, tu exagères. Et puis, tout le monde a le droit qu'on lui laisse une chance, non ? Nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. D'autant qu'il avait l'air prêt à faire des efforts... Le simple fait qu'il vienne te voir le prouve.

\- Dans ce cas, faudra peut-être qu'on lui explique que ce n'est pas en insultant les gens qu'il leur donnera envie de lui donner du boulot.

\- Hum...

Le vice-commandant sentait bien que Kondo le soupçonnait d'avoir un peu cherché les insultes en question, ce qui n'aida pas à agrandir l'espace entre ses sourcils.

\- Bon, allez, changeons de sujet, déclara-t-il joyeusement en frappant dans ses mains, on ne va quand même pas se mettre dans tous nos états aujourd'hui ! Les gars qui sont de garde organisent un repas entre nous ce soir, tu vas nous rejoindre ?

\- Kondo-san, vous m'avez entendu quand je vous ai dit que j'avais du travail ?

\- Ne me dis pas que _tout_ ça est urgent.

\- On en reparlera quand il faudra tout se taper après n'avoir rien foutu pendant des jours ! Il y en a que ça va faire retomber de leur nuage !

\- Les gars seront sûrement plus à même de mettre les bouchées doubles après avoir pu profiter des fêtes.

\- J'ai passé l'âge de croire aux miracles, répondit sombrement Hijikata.

\- Viens au moins boire un coup avant d'aller te coucher, insista Kondo. Ça fera plaisir aux autres, même si tu ne veux pas rester longtemps.

\- Les autres se passeront de moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'amuser et je n'en voie aucune raison. S'ils veulent célébrer un jour sans intérêt, grand bien leur fasse, ils se démerderont avec leur gueule de bois. Le rassemblement du matin aura toujours lieu à la même heure.

Kondo soupira, sentant bien qu'il était inutile de s'acharner sur ce terrain-là.

\- Bon, oublions la soirée. Demain à midi, j'ai réservé une table au cabaret d'Otae-san, tu vas bien venir ? Je sais que tu n'es pas de service et tu ne vas pas rester sur tes dossiers toute la journée !

Hijikata soupira et leva vers lui un regard mi-irrité mi-lassé.

\- J'ai bien envie de vous dire que finalement, je vais me joindre à vous plutôt ce soir...

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Non !

Commençant réellement à perdre patience, le vice-commandant empoigna pour passer ses nerfs un des rapports de Yamazaki, afin d'éviter d'avoir des gestes ou des paroles regrettables envers son supérieur.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être de service demain après-midi !

\- Les effectifs sont réglementaires et suffisants, c'est prévu depuis longtemps, rappela Kondo.

\- Encore faut-il qu'ils soient tous en poste.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils y seront, fais-leur un peu confiance. La sécurité leur importe à eux aussi.

\- Ben tiens, répondit Hijikata d'un ton railleur. Ils ne parlent que des futilités de Noël depuis un mois, comme si Edo était devenu le village du père Noël et les membres du jouishishi des petits lutins. Ça les obnubile, la sécurité.

\- Avoir envie de profiter de Noël et de passer du temps entre amis ne les empêche pas d'être réalistes. Allez, fais-en autant et viens avec nous !

\- Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de choses à faire, il faudrait aussi que je joue le baby-sitter !

\- Toushi, ne sois pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, soupira Kondo, je te demande de venir pour t'amuser toi aussi !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à payer son verre le prix de l'or fondu en vous regardant vous prendre un énième râteau de la part d'Otae.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas obligé d'être cruel, Toushi !

\- Grossier, cruel... récapitula Hijikata, j'ai toutes les qualités ce soir. Si je l'étais tant que ça, je viendrais au moins pour voir si elle n'aura pas amené un véritable râteau pour vous le mettre dans la figure juste pour la blague.

Kondo croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, vraiment vexé cette fois. Au lieu de partir, il le fixa un moment, comme s'il attendait autre chose, mais son second l'ignora, plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Bon, tu veux jouer les méchants, comme tu voudras. Je connais assez bien ton caractère d'âne bâté pour savoir à quoi m'attendre. Sache juste que l'invitation est toujours valable et que si tu te joins à nous demain, nous seront tous ravis de te voir.

Hijikata marmonna en réponse, l'avait-il seulement écouté ? Kondo finit par renoncer et partir, le laissant seul avec son travail.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque le vice commandant se décida à lâcher ses dossiers. En quittant le bureau, il put entendre les voix et les rires de ceux qui faisaient la fête dans la salle principale. Il lâcha un grognement. Combien de ceux qui étaient là-bas travaillaient le lendemain ? À boire et à s'empiffrer comme ils étaient en train de le faire, ils seraient dans un bel état au matin. Il n'allait pas modifier le règlement, la règle sur les retards était claire, et si retard il y a, seppuku suivra. Noël ou pas.

Au moment de faire coulisser la porte de sa chambre, Hijikata s'immobilisa soudainement, la main en l'air, et se retourna pour scruter la cour complètement déserte. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, voir une ombre se dessiner sur la porte, comme une silhouette aux longs cheveux. Il se secoua pour chasser cette idée ; il était tard, il commençait à fatiguer, il avait dû se laisser abuser par l'ombre d'un arbre. Il entra, se changea et alla se coucher immédiatement.

Alors qu'il soulevait les draps, son oreille fut soudainement attirée par un bruit ; en écoutant bien, il se rendit compte que c'était le furin accroché à l'extérieur qui s'était mis à tinter. Il fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait pourtant pas la moindre brise quand il était sorti... Il finit pas hausser les épaules et s'allongea. Un vent léger avait dû se lever, voilà tout. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit le sommeil le gagner doucement.

Ce fut son instinct qui le réveilla. Il se redressa sur son futon, les sens en alerte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un souffle, pas un mouvement... Pourtant, il sentait une présence, il en était sûr. Il se redressa en faisant le moins de bruit possible, l'oreille à l'affût de la moindre respiration, scrutant chaque ombre de la pièce...

\- Hijikata Toushirou !

Le vice-commandant frôla l'attaque cardiaque, se retournant si vite qu'il manqua de s'empêtrer les pieds dans son drap qui avait glissé au sol. Il connaissait cette voix.

Katsura. Dos à la fenêtre, éclairé par un fantomatique rayon de lune, ses cheveux flottant alors que la porte et la fenêtre étaient fermés, le terroriste le regardait avec hauteur, les bras croisés sur le torse dans une posture imposante.

\- Te voilà réveillé, vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et grave. Écoute-moi bien, car ton destin lui-même dépendra des décisions que tu prendras cette nuit. Durant cette nuit, tu...

Katsura ne put cependant pas annoncer ce qui pourrait arriver cette nuit de plus exceptionnel que sa visite, interrompu par le poing d'Hijikata venu fracasser sa mâchoire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'effondrer de lui-même qu'un genou vint l'écraser la face contre le sol, lui coupant le souffle, tandis que des mains lui enserrèrent les poignets pour les joindre dans son dos.

\- Alerte ! hurlait le vice-commandant, Katsura est dans le QG ! Aux armes !

Pendant qu'il appelait les renforts, il tendit le bras pour attraper une paire de menottes qu'il lui boucla autour des poignets. Pesant de tout son poids sur le terroriste sonné, il put enfin prendre le temps de relever l'absence totale de réaction à son appel.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous êtes tous bourrés, hein ? C'est ça ? Bande d'incapables, il y aura du seppuku au petit déjeuner !

\- Mais ça va pas ? parvint à protester Katsura qui avait réussi à relever la tête. T'as pas entendu ce que je...

Le pied d'Hijikata se chargea cette fois de lui couper la parole, lui écrasant de nouveau la face contre le plancher. Il n'y resta pas longtemps toutefois, une main brutale venant lui saisir le col pour le forcer à se redresser et à faire face au regard sanguinaire de son tortionnaire, faisant tinter la chaîne des menottes au passage.

\- Tu viens de réaliser la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, abruti, cracha-t-il au visage de Katsura où coulait un filet de sang de son front, un autre de son nez. Et aussi la dernière.

\- C'est toi qui fait une erreur ! protesta avec véhémence le chef jouishishi en tâchant de se débattre, mais ne parvenant qu'à faire encore plus de bruit avec ses menottes. Tu ne réalises pas l'importance de ce que j'ai à t'annoncer !

\- Pas grave, tu vas me l'expliquer en salle d'interrogatoire.

Sur ces mots, Hijiikata empoigna son prisonnier par les cheveux et le traîna dehors, s'attirant force protestations et cris de douleur. La soirée ne serait pas complètement pourrie, finalement.

Il le jeta sur une chaise de la petite pièce où il les avait enfermés, ne prenant pas la peine de s'asseoir lui-même sur celle de l'autre côté de la table rectangulaire où n'était posée qu'une petite lampe dont il braqua la lumière en plein visage de son prisonnier.

\- Alors, où sont tes complices ? Comment tu es entré dans ma chambre ? Depuis combien de temps tu étais là ? commença-t-il à le presser.

\- Ah ! Voilà qui est bien digne d'un des chiens du Bakufu de s'intéresser à ces questions stupides dans un moment pareil ! se moqua Katsura avec une assurance assez déplacée compte tenu de son nez ensanglanté et des chaînes immobilisant ses poignets.

\- Tu vas y répondre, je te le garantis, quitte à devoir me montrer un peu persuasif, assura-t-il en s'approchant de son air le plus menaçant.

\- Tu veux absolument savoir comment je suis entré ? Je suis passé à travers le mur !

Appréciant peu ce qu'il interprétait comme un grossier foutage de gueule, le vice-commandant l'empoigna par le col et leva le poing.

\- Parce que je suis un spectre ! ajouta le terroriste d'un ton victorieux.

Le geste d'Hijiikata s'arrêta net.

\- Un... spectre ? répéta-t-il.

\- Exactement ! confirma Katsura avec satisfaction. Puisque tu as enfin compris, tu vas enfin m'écouter et cesser de te comporter en imbécile, pour une fois dans ta vie ?

Le policier resta interdit un instant, figé sur place. Son vis-à-vis en profita pour ouvrir de nouveau la bouche...

CRAAAACC !

La chaise et son occupant tombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd, le second laissant échapper en plus une plainte étouffée par ses deux mains venue se plaquer sur son nez pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de sang qui avait recommencé à en jaillir. Par-dessus le bourdonnement de sa tête, il entendit la voix du vice-commandant :

\- Si tu es un spectre, alors pourquoi je peux te frapper ?

Katsura se releva, lui lançant un regard meurtrier, mais en prenant soin de bien rester hors de distance de frappe.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais un spectre, pas que je n'avais aucune consistance physique !

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un spectre, alors, répliqua Hijikata à qui il démangeait déjà d'aller lui en mettre une deuxième, malgré la nécessité de le garder conscient pour l'interrogatoire. Qu'est-ce qui te différencie d'un abruti standard qui va bientôt venir visiter nos geôles ?

Visiblement, ce rat avait appris allez-savoir-où sa p... sa révulsion des fantômes, et tentait de s'en servir contre lui de la manière la plus pitoyable imaginable. Et il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il fallait mettre en cause la stupidité du rebelle ou la très basse estime qu'il avait de lui.

\- Ce qui me différencie ? Mais mes pouvoirs, bien évidemment ! annonça fièrement Katsura.

Il voulut étendre le bras dans un geste théâtral, mais se retrouva bloqué par la chaîne des menottes dont les maillons s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment. Histoire de garder une contenance, il tâcha de justifier son geste en allant essuyer le sang de son visage avec sa manche.

« Rester calme... Il faut qu'il reste vivant pour l'instant... Et si possible conscient... »

\- Des pouvoirs, hein ? répéta-t-il avec un faux sourire crispé en faisant un geste pour saisir ses cigarettes dans sa poche intérieure, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne portait qu'un kimono. Eh bien, je te conseille de très vite t'en servir pour te débarrasser de ça – il désigna ses fers – avant qu'il ne me prenne la curiosité de voir si on peut re-tuer un spectre.

\- … J'ai pas envie. Les chaînes, ça ajoute à mon personnage.

\- Ton... personnage ?

\- Exactement. Je les enlève quand j'ai envie.

\- Tss, pour un patriote, tu aurais pu t'arranger pour ressembler à un fantôme japonais. Comment tu espères me convaincre, tu n'as même pas pu trouver un hitaikakushi ? Là, tu ressembles juste au fantôme de Marley.

\- C'est pas Marley, c'est Katsura ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Hijikata !

\- Je ne fais que ça je t'assures. Alors parle, je t'écoutes, où sont tes complices ? Où est la bombe ?

\- Hein ? s'exclama Katsura, quelle bombe ? Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour ça !

\- Quelle bombe ? Tu n'as même pas ton sabre, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es venu complètement à poil ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes, je suis un spectre !

\- Tu commences à me faire perdre patience, le spectre !

\- C'est pas le spectre, c'est Katsura !

À bout de nerfs, le policier lui empoigna les cheveux et lui encastra la face sur la table... Table à travers laquelle la moitié de la tête chevelue passa sans résistance ni craquement, comme si elle avait été immatérielle.

\- ARGH !

Hijikata avait hurlé et bondi en arrière, son dos heurtant le mur derrière lui.

\- Ah ! s'exclama un Katsura triomphant en se redressant, entraînant au passage la table avec lui. Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Te voilà maintenant convaincu, j'imagine !

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? bredouilla le vice-commandant en se plaquant encore plus contre le mur, comme s'il avait voulu y disparaître. Comment tu fais ?

\- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais des pouvoirs, ah ah ah ! exulta le terroriste les poings sur les hanches, dans une posture qui aurait pu avoir du panache sans la table toujours autour de sa tête, comme un de ces panneau avec un personnage peint et un trou pour passer le visage qu'on trouvait dans les parcs d'attraction.

\- Et... qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'enlever ?

\- … Je la garde. C'est pour mon personnage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ajoute de bon à ton personnage ? s'écria Hijikata, les yeux de plus en plus exorbités. J'avais déjà du mal à voir avec les menottes, mais là...

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, affirma Katsura, c'est une logique qui te dépasse !

\- Attends... Attends... Si tu es un spectre, où es ton cadavre ? Comment tu es mort ? questionna le vice-commandant, tentant désespérément de donner du sens à tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Mort ? Je ne suis pas mort...

\- Pas mort ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as du spectre, alors ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ça te dépassait !

\- Je commence à comprendre, marmonna Hijikata, c'est de la mise en scène, c'est ça ? La table était truquée, tu essaies de me mener en... AH !

Katsura venait, sans y laisser le moindre trou, de complètement traverser la table, visible à travers son corps devenu transparent, pour se placer à moins d'un mètre d'Hijikata.

\- Ah, c'est comme ça que ça marche ! Je veux dire... Hijikata Toushirou ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave en faisant dramatiquement tinter les chaînes de ses menottes, tu étais déjà sur la mauvaise voie en devenant un de ces chiens du gouvernement, mais ta façon de vivre et de te comporter avec ceux qui te sont proches t'engage dans une pente glissante qui te mènera à ta propre perte. Tu as cependant une chance de te rattraper. En cette nuit de Noël, à minuit, tu seras visité par trois esprits qui te mettront face à ta propre vie. Écoute-les, Hijikata Toushirou, c'est à présent ta seule chance de salut !

Tassé contre le mur, à moitié écroulé, Hijikata semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. D'un mouvement majestueux, Katsura s'éloigna de lui en reculant d'un grand pas, levant les bras dans sa direction dans un geste d'avertissement.

\- Attention à toi, Hijikata ! Ce que tu verras et feras cette nuit pourrait bien déterminer ce que sera le reste de ta vie ! Fais attention, fais attention, continua-t-il à déclamer en ne cessant de reculer, pour arriver au mur opposé et commencer à disparaître au travers sous l'œil de plus en plus horrifié d'Hijikata, jusqu'à ce que son visage et ses bras soient les seules parties de son corps encore visibles, puis ses bras seulement. Là, les menottes se bloquèrent au niveau du mur, arrachant un cri de douleur à leur porteur.

Le vice-commandant cligna des yeux : lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien.

Le cœur sur le point de démolir ses côtes, il se leva en tremblant, menaçant de tomber à nouveau.

Il resta un moment debout, accroché au mur ; quand il fut sûr d'avoir retrouvé sa mobilité, il se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il vérifia chaque ombre, chaque meuble, regarda même sous le tapis. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, que rien d'étrange ne se dissimulait dans ses quartiers, il entendit ses collègues faire la fête plus loin. Ne s'étaient-ils pas tus plus tôt ? Il ne savait plus...

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, juste un rêve parce que je suis surmené », se répéta-t-il pour se convaincre. « Ça n'a aucun sens. Je vais m'endormir dans mon rêve, et je vais me réveiller dans la réalité. »

Hijikata ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de regarder son réveil : deux heures du matin. Il laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse. Même en rêve, ce fichu terroriste restait un abruti.

\- À minuit, hein ? Eh bien, je vais passer une nuit tranquille, comme prévu.

Malgré son agitation persistante, le sommeil finit par l'emporter dans ses limbes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Les commentaires sont toujours un superbe cadeau à faire à un auteur.

À demain pour la suite !


	2. Deuxième couplet : le premier des esprit

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **DEUXIÈME COUPLET**

 **Le premier des trois esprits**

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Hijikataaaaaa...

Le vice-commandant fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

\- Hijikataaaaaa...

En grognant, il se retourna.

\- Hi-ji-ka-taaaaaa !

Tiré de son sommeil, l'interpellé ouvrit péniblement les paupières, pour se retrouver avec une paire d'yeux pourpres à quelques millimètres des siens.

\- AAAAAARGGH !

Hijikata bondit de son futon, glissa en arrière, continua à reculer sur les fesses et les coudes jusqu'à heurter rudement un meuble derrière lui, lui faisant danser des étoiles devant les yeux.

\- Ah, enfin, tu es réveillé.

Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver sa vision troublée, et finit par reconnaître la personne agenouillée auprès de sa couche.

\- Sougo... connard ! C'était la fois de trop, cette fois tu vas devoir en répondre, tu...

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant de ce que portait son jeune subordonné.

\- En plus, tu t'es remis à ta saloperie de magie noire ? s'exclama-t-il.

Sougo était vêtu d'un long vêtement blanc, pieds nus en dépit du froid, la tête coiffée d'un simulacre de couronne où brûlaient une poignée de bougies.

\- Toujours des accusations, Hijikata-san. Si j'avais voulu t'ensorceler, te tuer ou te raser la tête, je l'aurais fait pendant ton sommeil au lieu de te réveiller, lui assura Sougo.

Hijikata se tâta quand même le crâne par prudence pour vérifier que ses cheveux étaient toujours là, avant de s'avancer vers lui d'air air menaçant.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, cette fois je vais...

Il tenta d'empoigner le jeune homme, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'air. Incrédule, il regarda ses mains vides et l'endroit où s'était tenu Sougo une seconde auparavant.

\- Ah là là, toujours aussi impulsif, dit la voix ennuyée du capitaine derrière lui, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fallu faire quelque chose...

Le vice-commandant se retourna prestement : Sougo était bien là, les main dans le dos, le dévisageant toujours sans expression particulière. Hijikata eut un mouvement de recul instinctif : le sale gosse avait toujours été rapide, mais là...

\- ...Néanmoins, même pour toi, ça reste excessif. On n'était pas censé te faire annoncer ma venue ?

\- Ta venue ? répéta Hijikata, irrité. Je m'en souviendrai si j'avais eu rendez-vous avec toi après une heure du matin !

\- Pardon, Hijikata-san, mais il est tout juste minuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il regarda par réflexe son réveil, et constata qu'il avait raison. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était pourtant sûr qu'il était plus tard que ça quand il s'était endormi. Il se souvint soudain de sa visite nocturne... Non, son rêve, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve...

\- Même juste ça, il a foiré, commenta Sougo comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Je le savais que c'était un choix pourri. C'est pourtant pas compliqué de dire « tu vas recevoir la visite de trois esprits ».

\- Je rêve encore, c'est pas possible, marmonna Hijikata pour lui-même. Mais c'est surtout le message qui est pourri, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son visiteur. Tu me parles de trois esprits, et j'ai devant moi quelqu'un qui n'en a pas.

\- Faire toi-même de l'esprit ne t'en donnera pas davantage. Bon, peu importe, mon temps est limité, alors autant faire ce pour quoi je suis venu.

Comme s'il le sortait du néant, Sougo tira de derrière son dos son énorme bazooka et le pointa aussitôt vers Hijikata. Avant que celui-ci ait pu faire un geste, il avait tiré.

BLAM !

La roquette lui heurta le ventre ; il se sentit décoller, la détonation écrasant ses tympans, mais il retomba presque aussitôt sur un sol enneigé et, plus étonnant encore, tout à fait indemne, à part sa tête qui vibrait encore, probablement un énorme hématome au ventre et le souffle coupé par l'impact.

Il se releva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui : il n'était plus dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi. Tout autour, il n'avait que la campagne. La ville n'était visible nulle part à l'horizon. En revanche, Sougo se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le canon de son arme encore fumant, les bougies sur sa tête étant la seule source de lumière en dehors de celle de la lune, lui donnant l'allure d'une luciole géante et sadique.

\- Que... Quoi... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment tu as fait ça ?

Sougo montra le lance-roquette en réponse

\- Un moyen de transport rapide. Très pratique, et très agréable à utiliser.

\- Très agréable ? Parle pour toi, parce que pour moi... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, on s'en fout, tu ne réponds pas du tout à ma question, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folie ?

\- Ça n'a rien d'une folie, et je ne te le dirai pas souvent, Hijikata-san, mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le jeune capitaine s'avança à ses côtés, désarmant son arme en la faisant glisser dans son dos, et le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce soir, je serai pour toi l'esprit des Noëls passés.

Hijikata le regarda comme pétrifié, la bouche ouverte, d'où seul le filet de buée qui s'en échappait prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.

\- Tu reconnais cet endroit ? demanda Sougo en désignant le paysage d'un geste de son bras libre.

Les yeux de son aîné bougèrent de droite à gauche ; celui-ci ferma la bouche en plissant les yeux quand il reconnut effectivement l'endroit.

\- Mais c'est... Nous sommes à côté de mon village... Celui où je suis né...

Comment était-ce possible ? Si c'était de nouveau un rêve, il était très réaliste. Où était-ce une dernière vision avant la mort, après s'être pris la roquette de Sougo ? Si c'était le cas, il vivait une agonie bien longue après s'être pris un tir quasiment à bout portant.

\- Viens, dit Sougo en commençant à marcher sur le chemin. C'est bien par là, non ?

Comme dans un rêve même s'il était de moins en moins sûr que ce soit le cas, Hijikata le suivit mécaniquement. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant d'arriver aux premières maisons : c'était les habitations les moins aisées, isolées du cœur du village. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'une d'elle, dont l'intérieur était éclairé.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'approcher pour voir ?

Sougo n'attendit pas sa réponse, et s'approcha lui-même de la fenêtre. Hijikata le suivit et se sentit trembler en posant ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sachant très bien où ils se trouvaient et, même si ça défiait toute logique, ce qu'il allait voir.

L'intérieur était à la fois chauffé et éclairé par un petit poêle au centre de la pièce. L'ensemble était pauvrement meublé, une table basse et deux coussins élimés poussés dans un coin, une chaise en bois rongé et un vieux placard constituant le seul mobilier. Néanmoins, en dépit de la modestie des lieux, on avait visiblement tenté de les enjoliver aux couleurs de la saison : des branches de houx sauvage étaient réunies en bouquet suspendus au placard ou en guirlandes accrochées au-dessus des portes. Une corbeille pleine de pommes de pins et de marrons reposant dans un cocon de mousse et de lichen était posée sur la table et un bouquet de roses de Noël réunies dans un pot de terre cuite faisant office de vase était posé près d'un futon installé près de la seule source de chaleur de la pièce, sur lequel était étendue une femme qui devait à peine avoir plus de vingt ans. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux ternes étalées sur l'oreiller. Les yeux mi-clos, elle semblait faible et somnolente.

Sougo n'avait jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil vaguement curieux à l'intérieur avant de reporter son attention sur Hijikata. Sa peau était au moins aussi blanche que celle de la femme souffrante étendue à l'intérieur ; ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans le bois du panneau de la fenêtre pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans laisser échapper un son, juste des nuages de buée témoignant de son souffle devenu erratique. Il se souvenait de cet endroit, de chaque détail, malgré la distance, malgré le temps. Parce que c'était, avait été, sa maison, son premier foyer, et la femme étendue celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la pièce, il savait très bien qui allait la franchir, sans y être pour autant préparé. Un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, aux jolis yeux bleu foncé et aux cheveux noirs en bataille, entra en devant pousser la vieille porte de l'épaule, sa main droite tenant un seau de charbon et la gauche une assiette qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas renverser.

L'enfant avisa les yeux clos de la femme, puis posa prudemment son chargement avant d'ouvrir le poêle qu'il alimenta avec une petite pelle rouillée en piochant dans son seau. Une fois la besogne terminée, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et, bien qu'ils n'entendirent rien, les deux spectateurs de la scène virent ses lèvres bouger lorsqu'il l'appela à voix basse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle le regarda et lui sourit. Le garçonnet lui sourit en retour et lui tendit la petite assiette qu'il avait préparée, tout fier de lui. Elle rit, attendrie en regardant le petit gâteau de Noël maladroitement confectionné par des mains d'enfant. Son sourire se mua soudain en inquiétude lorsqu'elle saisit les petites mains et constata qu'elles étaient pleines de griffures. Il les retira, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. À l'extérieur, le vice commandant forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots qu'il avait dit il y avait bien des années de cela, en même temps que l'enfant qu'il avait été : ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il savait d'où elles venaient, il se les était faites en tressant les guirlandes de houx piquant qu'il avait fabriquées pour égayer leur pauvre logis. Sauf cette coupure près du pouce, celle-là, c'était en préparant le gâteau. Ça avait fait mal, mais il n'avait regretté ni l'un ni l'autre en voyant le grand sourire charmé de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait découvert en ouvrant les yeux les décorations si simples mais faites avec tant de cœur.

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui rappela soudain la présence de Sougo. Les bougies brûlaient toujours sur sa coiffe sans visiblement couler ou se réduire, formant comme un halo autour de sa tête. Il regardait à nouveau l'intérieur de la maison, et cette fois, le Hijikata adulte ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur lui. Il s'attendait à toute réaction de la part du capitaine devant ce qu'il venait de voir. Celui-ci se contenta de le fixer intensément, comme s'il voulait sonder son âme, avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre et de déclarer, très simplement :

\- Vous n'aviez pas grand-chose, on dirait.

\- … Cela nous suffisait. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de plus.

\- Tu avais l'air heureux. Moins crispé. Moins chiant. Les responsabilités ne t'ont pas réussi.

\- Les responsabilités ? s'exclama Hijikata. Tu penses que je manquais de responsabilités ?

Il regarda à nouveau l'enfant qu'il avait été, qui partageait le gâteau avec sa mère, l'un et l'autre souriant toujours.

\- J'avais l'impression... d'avoir le monde à protéger.

\- Une impression qui n'a pas trop changé, j'ai l'impression.

\- Sans doute.

\- Mais il semblait qu'à l'époque, tu savais apprécier ce que tu protégeais.

Hijikata lui tourna brusquement le dos, ne voulant plus voir son jeune lui-même qui riait avec sa mère, ni que Sougo voie ses yeux qui avaient commencé à devenir humides.

\- J'en ai assez vu. A-t-on besoin... De rester ici ?

\- Non, je crois aussi que ça suffira.

Sans l'avoir vu venir, son vice-commandant se retrouva à nouveau avec le canon du bazooka pointé sur lui.

BLAM !

Détonation, souffle coupé et bientôt plus d'estomac si ça continuait, il se retrouva à nouveau face dans la neige. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent.

\- Aaah... Tu exagères, enfoiré, articula-t-il péniblement en se tenant les côtes pendant qu'il se redressait. On est pas loin, on aurait pu marcher.

\- C'est bien plus drôle comme ça, rétorqua Sougo en rangeant son arme. Et puis, marcher ne suffira pas du point de vue temporel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Il désigna la bâtisse près de laquelle il se trouvaient.

\- Allons voir, alors.

À nouveau, Hijikata suivit Sougo qui, à l'évidence, savait parfaitement où il allait. Les lieux n'avaient rien à voir avec la pauvre maison qu'ils avaient quitté : celle-là était celle de riches propriétaires terriens, et le choix d'une fenêtre à laquelle coller son nez était bien plus vaste. Mais Sougo n'hésita pas, et l'entraîna vers l'une d'elle derrière laquelle ils s'installèrent pour épier l'intérieur. Et Hijiikata sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer dans un étau : il se voyait lui-même, avec quelques années de plus que dans la maison de sa mère, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son émotion. Faisant face à un grand sapin garni de décorations lumineuses qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et que son jeune lui regardait avec des yeux brillants d'admiration, il reconnut sans mal son frère aîné Tamegoro. Même de dos, il n'aurait pas pu s'y tromper. Dressé sur la pointe des pieds, il tentait avec peine d'accrocher une étoile au sommet de l'arbre. Il finit par renoncer, manquant définitivement d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, et se retourna face au jeune Hijikata, ainsi qu'à l'adulte qui ressentit un pincement au cœur en revoyant son sourire. Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas changé en vieillissant, peu importe les rides, les cheveux blancs ou ses yeux morts. À nouveau, il n'entendait rien, mais il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit en lui tendant l'étoile : qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide. Il se vit se saisir de l'étoile et sauter en riant sur le dos de son frère accroupi devant lui avant de se hisser sur ses épaules. Tamegoro se pencha avec précautions sur le sapin, tâchant de ne pas se piquer pendant que l'enfant tendait autant que possible le bras en avant et s'appliquait à fixer l'étoile à la plus haute branche.

\- Alors c'est lui, ton frère, dit Sougo, se rappelant soudainement à sa présence. Il te ressemble pas mal, plus que les deux Sasaki en tout cas. Et niveau caractère, ça donnait quoi ?

\- C'est quoi, ces questions, marmonna Hijikata dont les yeux commençaient sérieusement à piquer.

Il se détourna pour les essuyer discrètement.

\- C'était quelqu'un de bon, répondit-il simplement. Le seul qui l'ait été pour moi dans cette maison.

\- Je vois ça...

Sougo regardait toujours à l'intérieur, intéressé. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, et ils purent voir chacune d'elle, à un moment ou à un autre, jeter au futur vice-commandant un regard en coin désapprobateur ou méprisant.

\- On dirait un amanto dans une réunion du Jouishishi, commenta-t-il.

\- Ça t'amuse, on dirait...

\- Possible. Mais pourquoi ça te vexe ? Tu as l'air de t'en foutre. Enfin, ce toi-là a l'air de s'en foutre, précisa-t-il en montrant le jeune Hijikata qui jouait avec son frère à l'intérieur.

Une domestique entra en portant un plateau de sucreries ; ignorant totalement l'enfant et son regard gourmand, elle lui passa devant et en proposa à Tamegoro. Celui-ci la remercia poliment, avant de lui prendre le plateau des mains et de se baisser pour que son petit frère se serve le premier.

\- Ils n'ont aucune importance. J'avais Tamegoro, ça me suffisait. Il était tout pour moi.

Il ajouta à voix plus basse :

\- Et je n'ai pas pu le protéger...

\- Tout a changé ce jour là ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Et pour lui ?

Hijikata détacha le regard de son frère pour regarder Sougo.

\- A-t-il changé pour autant ? Aurait-il été triste le Noël suivant ? Est-ce qu'il a cessé de sourire comme il le fait ?

La vision de son frère lorsqu'il était retourné le voir, cette unique fois avant de partir à Edo, lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Non, dit-il dans un murmure. Ça ne l'a pas changé.

\- Lui a protégé ce qu'il voulait, je suppose. La différence avec toi, c'est qu'il aime visiblement passer du temps avec ce qu'il veut protéger. Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à me mettre à sa place là, mais bon... T'es son frère, ça doit jouer, j'imagine.

C'était vrai, Tamegoro avait toujours paru chérir chaque seconde passée en sa présence, sans se couper de lui même quand lui-même s'éloignait. À nouveau, il se retourna. Les larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir étaient trop fortes, ses yeux s'étaient embués malgré lui.

\- Sougo... Pourquoi tiens-tu à me montrer ça ? C'est pas la forme de sadisme que tu emploies, d'habitude. Partons, s'il te plaît.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Mais l'instant d'après, il sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur son épaule. Il se retourna avec surprise : mais ce fut pour se trouver face au canon béant du bazooka.

BLAM !

\- Ah, putain, par surprise comme ça... Enfoiré...

\- Désolé, Hijikata-san, répondit Sougo qui ne semblait que moyennement désolé, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne dispose que d'un temps limité. Et il y a encore un endroit que tu dois voir.

\- Encore un Noël ?

\- Je suis l'esprit des Noëls passés, alors à ton avis ?

Refroidi de son émotion par l'association douloureuse et humiliante de la roquette et de sa face s'écrasant dans la neige, Hijikata se redressa en s'apprêtant à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, qu'il oublia aussitôt qu'il eut reconnu l'endroit.

\- Mais... Nous sommes à...

\- Évidemment. Alors, tu viens voir ou tu restes à faire des anges dans la neige ?

Il n'entendit pas le sarcasme, couvert par une sorte de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Sougo semblait aussi empressé qu'il pourrait lui-même l'être cette fois-ci, et il savait bien pourquoi. Il s'arracha au sol et le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre éclairée de la petite maison près de laquelle ils se trouvaient, où ils se penchèrent en même temps. Malgré le froid et ses vêtements rendus humides par toutes ses chutes dans la neige, Hijikata sentit aussitôt une sensation de chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Malgré la fenêtre fermée, il pouvait entendre les rires et les éclats de voix tant ils étaient clairs dans son esprit. Ici aussi, un grand sapin décorait la pièce ; sautillant tout autour, une version miniature du sadique qui se tenait à côté de lui y accrochait les décorations qu'il piochait dans une vieille boîte en carton posée sur une chaise, riant et parlant avec – le cœur d'Hijikata se contracta à cette vision – Mitsuba qui s'affairait à démêler des guirlandes. Elle était identique à son souvenir : il entendit comme s'il était dans la pièce son rire clair comme le cristal, plongé dans son sourire si doux, son regard pétillant de joie de vivre qu'aucun des signes de fatigue qui essayaient d'étirer son visage pâle ne parvenait à ternir. Elle avait revêtu un kimono festif ajusté à sa silhouette menue, et ses cheveux châtains relevés au-dessus de sa nuque dévoilaient son cou dont il connaissait chaque courbe par cœur.

Il était si pris à la contempler qu'il oublia qu'il était lui-même dans un coin de la pièce, et ne s'en souvint qu'en percevant un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision. Il arracha son regard de la jeune femme pour se voir assis dans un coin de la pièce, les regardant faire d'un air détaché, ses mains coupant distraitement des légumes pour le repas du soir. À quoi pensait-il à ce moment-là ? Il ne se souvenait pas... Il savait avoir eu une pensée triste, à plusieurs moment, pour son frère, qu'il avait néanmoins pensé mieux sans lui. C'était donc moins un sentiment de regret que de manque, mais qui s'effaçait dès qu'il croisait le regard d'un des membres de la maison. Oui, même le petit Sougo, ne serait-ce que parce que ce démon réclamait une attention pleine et entière quand il décidait de s'intéresser à lui ! À part ça, il ne se souvenait pas. Peut-être... à rien d'important au fond. Son expression indifférente et distante avait beau dire l'inverse, il s'était probablement senti assez bien pour ne pas ruminer.

Grâce à leur présence, à leur chaleur, il s'était senti là à sa place, une place que, même s'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre, il n'aurait voulu échanger pour rien au monde. Une place qu'il savait être la sienne, même s'il s'était répété avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde qu'il devait mettre la main à la pâte pour la légitimer.

Achevant d'accrocher une guirlande, et comme si elle avait senti son regard sur sa nuque, Mitsuba se retourna vers son lui adolescent, pour le voir aussitôt absorbé dans la découpe de ses légumes comme si c'était la tâche la plus importante au monde. Elle sourit d'un air amusé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur son petit frère qui lui tendait la dernière décoration, l'étoile du sapin. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, mais comme Tamegoro, ne put atteindre sa cime.

\- Il n'y aura qu'à demander à Kondo-san, lut le Hijikata adulte sur ses lèvres, sa voix résonnant dans sa mémoire. Je ne vois que lui d'assez grand.

\- Oh... Mais je voulais le finir pour lui faire la surprise ! répondit la voix enfantine dont il se souvenait aussi, peut-être plus haut perchée dans ses souvenirs qu'en réalité.

\- Je comprends, Sou-chan, mais je ne vois rien d'assez haut que nous pourrions approcher pour monter dessus...

Le petit garçon parcourut comme elle la pièce du regard, et un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se posa sur l'adolescent qui faisait toujours mine d'être passionné par son travail.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Profitant du fait qu'il ait eu la tête baissée, il se faufila derrière lui, prit un peu d'élan et lui bondit sur le dos, sous le cri de surprise puis de douleur du jeune Hijikata, son cadet s'étant accroché à la seule chose à portée de sa main, à savoir ses cheveux. À l'extérieur, sa version adulte fusilla du regard le jeune homme à sa droite.

\- Ça fait mal, enfoiré !

\- Fragile, se moqua Sougo.

Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Regardant à nouveau à l'intérieur, ils virent que Mitsuba s'était empressée d'intervenir.

\- Sou-chan, lâche-le tout de suite, tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal !

\- Attend, attend, va juste un peu à gauche, Hijikata, et attention à la table !

\- Petit crétin, je vais te jeter par la fenêtre !

\- Après, la fenêtre est à droite, à gauche pour l'instant !

\- Sou-chan ! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on demande un service !

\- Désolé, Hijikata-san. Tu veux bien aller au sapin maintenant ?

\- Ça suffit, laisse-le tranquille, imposa Mitsuba qui avait tendu les bras pour le faire descendre. Tu demanderas normalement la prochaine fois.

\- C'est bon ! s'exclama Hijikata en s'éloignant brusquement en direction de l'arbre. Je préférerais éviter qu'il y ait une prochaine fois !

\- Tu es vraiment gentil, Toushirou-san, lui dit-elle en souriant de nouveau. Sou-chan, je n'ai rien entendu.

\- Un peu plus près, tu as peur de te piquer ou quoi ?

\- Sou-chan !

\- Oui, oui, merci Hijikata, consentit-il à répondre en parvenant à fixer l'étoile.

\- Comment, avec ton regard adulte, tu pourrais encore nier quel petit monstre tu étais ? commenta aigrement le vice-commandant

\- Hé, je t'ai vu faire la même chose avec ton propre frère il y a dix minutes.

\- Rien à voir ! Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus par surprise et je ne lui ai pas arraché la moitié des cheveux !

\- Parce qu'il avait les cheveux courts.

\- Ta mauvaise foi va devenir plus légendaire que ton adresse au sabre. Et puis, c'était mon frère. Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable.

\- Pas comparable, vraiment ?

Il puisa dans toute sa réserve de bile pour trouver de quoi lui cracher une dénégation bien salée ; il fut le premier surpris de constater, face à son regard ancré dans le sien, de ne pas y trouver le nécessaire. Troublé, fâché contre lui-même, il se détourna et replongea son regard par la fenêtre. L'étoile installée, Sougo avait fini par le lâcher et avait filé de la pièce pour échapper à une probable riposte. Il s'était alors laissé tomber sur une chaise pour bouder, quand Mitsuba s'était approchée et avait saisi en douceur ses cheveux pour réparer un peu « le désordre sans nom qu'y avait mis son frère » en s'excusant de son comportement. Il s'était figé, comme un rapace à qui on aurait couvert les yeux, et s'était laissé faire sans un mouvement, se contrôlant comme il le pouvait pour garder une respiration régulière tandis qu'elle passait les doigts dans sa chevelure pour la remettre en ordre avant de refaire sa queue de cheval. On aurait pu faire cuire des œufs sur ses joues écarlates, et le résultat n'aurait rien eu à envier aux tamagoyakis d'Otae question cuisson.

Revoyant la scène de l'extérieur, Hijikata sentit qu'il était devenu aussi rouge que son homologue adolescent.

Il redescendit instantanément sur terre quand se rappela qui se tenait à ses côtés : Sougo avait paru amusé par ces souvenirs bien innocents qu'ils avaient en commun, mais il doutait de le voir apprécier la découverte de celui-ci dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence et qui avait tout pour avoir sa désapprobation. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête avec une appréhension bien légitime, Hijikata put voir un Sougo toujours souriant – un vrai sourire, pas celui porteur de mille morts qui avait été la dernière vision de tant de criminels – avec dans l'œil ce qui ressemblait à de la nostalgie.

\- J'aimerais y être encore, dit-il.

\- Vraiment ? répondit prudemment son aîné en pensant : pour y faire quoi ? Ou plus précisément, pour _me_ faire quoi ?

\- Il est probable qu'à l'époque, je n'aurais pas pensé de la même manière, admit-il, ayant visiblement deviné ses pensées. Mais je serais effectivement d'une mauvaise foi légendaire si je prétendais que si on m'offrait une nouvelle journée avec Ane-ue, je la refuserais si la condition n'était que ta présence avec nous. Même si elle incluait d'être un ange avec toi, je le ferais avec plaisir.

Sougo continua à sourire avec sincérité en replongeant son regard à l'intérieur.

\- Ne vas pas prendre ça pour des regrets. Je suis heureux d'avoir ces bons souvenirs. Je sais bien que c'est juste une date sur un calendrier, mais le propre des hommes est d'être toujours pressé et de remettre à plus tard ce qui est pourtant le plus important. Et quand on se rend compte que ça l'est, il est en général trop tard.

Il le regarda à nouveau.

\- J'ai pas raison ?

Hijikata ne formula aucune réponse, mais aucun des deux n'en avait besoin. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

\- C'est pour ça que je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal fait. D'avoir une date inscrite dans nos agendas surchargés qui nous impose de prendre le temps de passer du temps avec nos proches. Et de se construire ces souvenirs. Plus tard, on pourra toujours se dire, comme tout le monde finit par se dire, que ce n'était pas assez, qu'on aurait eu besoin de plus de temps comme ça... Mais ce sera déjà mieux que rien. Combien n'auraient pas ce petit quelque chose si on se mettait à dédaigner cette stupide date ?

Hijikata se détourna soudainement. Il ne regardait plus Sougo, ni l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je... Oui, répondit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée, j'étais juste en train de me dire... Enfin... J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec... Certaines personnes aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu... Enfin, je suppose que j'aurais pu mettre un peu d'eau dans mon vin.

Sougo regarda l'arrière de son crâne en respectant un moment de silence, avant de généreusement lui offrir une diversion bienvenue.

\- Oh tiens, voilà Kondo qui revient... Non, pas là, ajouta-t-il en le voyant regarder vers la porte d'entrée, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il était entré par derrière, pour déposer à la cuisine les courses qu'il avait faites pour le repas, qu'il disait. C'était vrai, mais pas que.

En effet, il vit par la porte ouverte au fond la pièce Kondo qui avait fait une entrée discrète, posant un sac de courses sur la table avant de rapidement ouvrir un placard pour y cacher ce qu'il tenait à la main, ce qui, quand ils le virent, tira un grand sourire aux deux spectateurs de la scène.

\- Et comment que je me souviens ! assura Hijikata pendant que, dans la maison, Kondo était entré dans le salon où le petit garçon s'était empressé de revenir pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il nous avait offert un bokuto de la meilleure qualité qu'on pouvait trouver. Le même pour tous les deux, pas de jaloux cette fois.

\- En effet...

\- Le mien n'a malheureusement pas duré très longtemps, il devait avoir un défaut de fabrication, mais j'étais tellement estomaqué quand il me l'avait mis dans les mains... Je n'avais pas les mots.

\- On aurait dit une carpe hors de l'eau, confirma Sougo. J'avoue que sur le moment, je me suis demandé si tu allais fondre en larmes ou le lui mettre dans la gueule.

\- Je crois que ça résume assez bien mon état mental à ce moment-là, reconnut Hijikata avec un sourire ému. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été spécialement éloquent pour le coup, mais...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Dans le salon, Kondo avait débouché une bouteille de saké pour les adultes, sans se rendre compte que celui qui n'était pas en âge s'était faufilé hors de la pièce. Il était à présent dans la cuisine, ouvrant le placard où venaient d'être cachées les deux armes en bois. L'enfant se saisit de l'une d'elles, puis, à l'aide d'une petite scie prise dans un tiroir, s'appliqua à entamer de la façon la moins visible possible le bois près de la garde.

Hijikata resta interdit un instant, son cerveau ayant besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il était en train de voir.

\- C'ÉTAIT TOI ! explosa-t-il quand ce fut chose faite. PETIT CONNARD, JE VAIS TE...

\- Oups, la visite est finie.

BLAM !

La seconde d'après, Hijikata, hébété, contemplait le plafond de sa chambre dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

À demain pour la suite !


	3. Troisième couplet : le second esprit

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **TROISIÈME COUPLET**

 **Le second des trois esprits**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata se leva d'un bond, insensible au froid de sa chambre. Il se secoua, se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, puis regarda tout autour de lui. Il était bien dans sa chambre, il y était seul, aucun bruit suspect ne se faisait entendre en dehors des voix étouffées des quelques fêtards tardifs à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brusque et scruta l'obscurité ; mais l'obscurité se tint tout à fait tranquille. Il referma la porte avec soin, puis se mit à inspecter soigneusement ses quartiers, vérifia chaque recoin, ouvrit chaque porte de placard, regarda sous chaque meuble, il finit même par soulever son futon juste au cas où. Il finit par s'y laisser tomber lorsqu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était bien seul. Ses mains allèrent couvrir son visage ; il était tiraillé par l'envie de sortir à nouveau pour aller ouvrir une porte située non loin de la sienne et vérifier que son résident y dormait bien, son stupide masque de nuit sur la figure. Mais une telle expédition pourrait bien mal tourner : qui sait comment un Sougo surpris dans son sommeil pourrait réagir ? Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec un vrai tir de bazooka en travers de la gueule. Il était persuadé que ce taré dormait avec. Et même s'il survivait, comment justifierait-il son intrusion ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'il était effrayé à cause d'un rêve.

Était-ce bien un rêve, d'ailleurs ? En général, ses rêves s'estompaient plus ou moins vite après son réveil ; là, il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très troublant. Il avait été confronté à des souvenirs qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir gardé en mémoire. Tous ces détails avaient-ils vraiment été là pendant tout ce temps, cachés dans un coin de son inconscient ? Et il y avait aussi des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir, comme le sabotage de son bokuto par Sougo. Il ressentit à nouveau une vague de hargne en se rappelant ça. Il dut se faire violence pour se retenir d'aller le tarter, là tout de suite. D'autant qu'il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il avait vu était le fruit de son imagination ou la réalité... Même si connaissant Sougo, il ne serait pas surpris que ça le soit.

Il expira longuement pour finir de se calmer, le silence de sa chambre l'y aidant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le premier « rêve » de cette nuit agitée. Il regarda son réveil : les aiguilles indiquaient une heure et demi.

\- L'esprit des Noëls passés, vraiment ?

Aucune voix ne lui répondit.

\- Trois esprits, hein...

Il finit par se retourner de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir. Un rêve, tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve... Néanmoins, il ne put se départir, lorsque le sommeil revint le prendre, d'un sentiment d'attente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Vice-commandant... Vice commandant !

\- Hein, quoi ? s'exclama un Hijikata brusquement tiré du sommeil, secoué par une main posée sur son épaule. Yamazaki, qu'est-ce qui se passe, une attaque ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien, ne paniquez pas.

\- Je ne panique pas, grogna-t-il en se redressant, je te demande pourquoi tu viens me réveiller en pleine nuit. Qui c'est qui t'a envoyé ?

\- Eh bien... ce serait un peu compliqué à expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à expliquer ? commença à s'énerver Hijikata à présent bien réveillé, j'ai besoin de sommeil alors si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder à...

Il regarda son réveil.

\- ...Minuit ?

Il se tourna vers son subordonné, plissant les yeux pour mieux le voir dans la pénombre. Il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais le kimono vert qu'il avait parfois quand il était en civil, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une couronne de houx.

Il resta interdit quelques instants, puis soupira. Il avait vraiment espéré que ce ne soit qu'un rêve...

\- Tu dois être... En toute logique... L'esprit du Noël présent ?

Yamazaki parut soulagé de voir qu'il avait compris.

\- C'est bien ça, vice-commandant ! Je suis content que vous le preniez bien.

\- Bah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, au fond.

\- Oui, notre arrivée a été annoncée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, enfin si, mais c'est pas de ça que je parle.

Il finit de se redresser, s'étira pour chasser les dernières courbatures du sommeil et se remit brièvement les cheveux en place.

\- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu joues le plus nul des esprits, acheva-t-il.

\- Que... Quoi ? Pardon ? s'exclama l'inspecteur.

\- Ah, commence pas à te vexer, Yamazaki, mais sois honnête : le passé, c'est nostalgique et le futur c'est intriguant, mais le présent... On y est déjà, qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir d'intéressant à m'apprendre ? En plus, du coup, tu n'en as qu'un seul à ton actif.

\- Mais... Mais je ne vous permets pas ! s'offusqua-t-il, outré. Je... je suis aussi important que les deux autres !

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va, désolé, tu es très important, lâcha le vice-commandant avec indifférence. On peut en finir ?

\- Vous n'en pensez pas un mot !

Toujours assis sur sa couche, Hijikata regardait plus blasé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être dans une telle situation son inspecteur-esprit de Noël scandalisé qui fulminait devant lui de manière assez risible.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, voyager dans le présent n'est pas le pouvoir le plus impressionnant qui soit.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voyage pas dans le temps que je n'ai aucun pouvoir ! assura Yamazaki.

\- Pour l'instant, le seul que tu as manifesté est celui de détraquer mon réveil, répondit son supérieur en montrant l'objet du pouce. Ce que faisait déjà ton prédécesseur, en plus.

\- Mais il n'est pas détraqué, il est bien minuit...

\- D'accord, tu n'as donc bien aucun pouvoir.

\- Mais si ! Je... Je vais vous le prouver !

Yamazaki recula, tâchant de chasser l'indignation de son visage. Il étendit les bras, ferma les yeux, les traits crispés sous la concentration...

L'espace s'illumina soudainement dans les flammes de dizaines de bougies apparues tout autour d'eux, éclairant la pièce et tout ce qui venait de s'y matérialiser : sur les meubles, contre les murs s'amoncelait une quantité impressionnante de mets de Noël en tous genres, des viandes et des volailles, des gâteaux des rois, des marrons chauds, des bûches de Noël, et des corbeilles débordant de fruits et de toutes sortes de confiseries.

\- Ah ! fit alors Yamazaki avec un sourire de satisfaction, baissant les bras, le front légèrement humide de sueur. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Le regard d'Hijikata courait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce ; il finit par se redresser sur les genoux pour mieux voir toutes les merveilles qui l'entouraient, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Okay... j'avoue, c'est un pouvoir.

\- Ah !

Il se releva complètement, le fait qu'il ne soit même pas plus étonné que ça le confortant dans l'idée qu'il était en train de perdre la tête. En même temps, ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il avait vécu de plus surprenant cette nuit.

\- … Ça manque quand même de mayonnaise.

\- Ça n'a absolument pas besoin de mayonnaise ! Je parie que vous planquez dans cette pièce assez de mayonnaise pour couvrir le goût de l'ensemble de ce qu'il y a ici ! Je suis sûr que que ça créerait un trou noir de mayo si j'en faisait apparaître un gramme de plus ici !

\- Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de gueuler.

Sa voix déjà nasillarde devenait encore plus aiguë et plus énervante quand il commençait à hausser le ton. Et puis après tout, il serait bien malhonnête de sa part de ne pas considérer la performance pour ce qu'elle était. Ceci étant...

\- Juste par curiosité, pourquoi de la bouffe ?

\- Ah. Eh bien, expliqua l'inspecteur, ravi d'avoir réussi à éveiller son intérêt, en tant qu'esprit du Noël présent, je peux vous montrer ce à quoi vous tournez le dos par votre mépris des fêtes.

\- Je reconnais... Que ça fait envie.

D'autant qu'il avait sauté le repas, pris par le travail et n'ayant pas eu envie de croiser les autres qui auraient voulu le traîner dans leurs réjouissances. Ses dossiers, s'ils pouvaient parler, lui diraient qu'il avait bien fait de se montrer prudent. Ses papilles et son estomac, par contre...

\- Et ceci n'est que l'exemple le plus matériel de ce que vous pourriez partager avec vos proches, ajouta Yamazaki. Cela ne vous donne-t-il pas un début de regret pour votre solitude ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par « l'exemple le plus matériel » ? demanda Hijikata toutefois assez distrait par l'abondance de succulences dont ses pas le rapprochaient machinalement.

\- Eh bien, cela fait partie de ce que je dois vous montrer durant le temps qu'il m'est imparti. Vous voyez, la bonne nourriture, les boissons, tout ça est ce qui séduit nos plaisirs premiers à Noël, mais cette période signifie bien plus, ce qu'on y partage se révèle bien plus important que... Vice-commandant, vous m'écoutez toujours ?

Son supérieur lui tournait le dos, s'étant approché d'un plat de viandes pour les regarder de plus près ; Yamazaki ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il semblait regarder fixement le morceau qu'il avait pris dans sa main.

\- Vice-comm...

Il ne put finir sa phrase : une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'inspecteur était étalé au sol, le visage contre le plancher et le crâne se faisant abondamment piétiner par le pied d'Hijikata.

\- Aïe ! Arrêtez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous... Argh !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! hurlait Hijikata sans cesser de le rouer de coups. C'est des anpans ! Ce n'est _que_ des anpans !

En effet. Quand on y regardait de plus près, les pâtisseries diverses étaient des anpans de formes variées avec au mieux un glaçage en plus, les dindes fourrées étaient des anpans géants remplis de sauce de haricot rouge, les fruits des anpans bizarrement colorés et les marrons des anpans miniatures.

\- Jusque-où-va-ton-obsession-espèce-de-malade ! continua-t-il au rythme de ses coups de pied.

\- A.. Arrêtez, pitié, vice-commandant !

Les anpans disparurent en même temps que les bougies, ce qui, en plus du manque de souffle, réussit à amener Hijikata à cesser son passage à tabac. Yamazaki se releva péniblement, se massant l'arrière de la tête où des bosses se faisaient déjà visibles. Des filets de sang coulaient un peu partout sur son visage, une partie sûrement dues à des égratignures causées par les feuilles de houx.

\- Euh... Et si on oubliait ces histoires de pouvoirs ? suggéra-t-il timidement. Et qu'on passait directement à ce que j'ai à vous montrer ?

\- Rah, tu me fais chier ! Je suppose que je n'aurai pas la paix jusqu'à ce je t'aie suivi, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi, mais...

\- C'est bon ! l'interrompit Hijikata, excédé, finissons-en vite ! Et je te préviens que si je ne vois qu'une miette d'un de des fichus anpans...

\- Pas de problème, pas de problème ! C'était juste... Une maladresse, je ne sais pas vraiment où ça a foiré...

\- …

\- Bien, reprit-il avec enthousiasme malgré sa face toujours abîmée, allons-y !

\- Holà, attends, ça veux dire quoi, allons-y ? se méfia aussitôt Hijikata. Non parce qu'avec le précédent, je me prenais une roquette dans la gueule à chaque voyage !

\- Hein ? Non, je n'utilise pas de roquette !

\- Une _raquette_ alors ? De ta part, c'est plus attendu mais ça ne me tente que guère plus.

\- Hé ! Je ne me définis pas que par les anpans et le badminton !

\- C'est vrai, il y a la mécanophilie aussi.

\- Mais... !

\- Alors, tu comptes te déplacer comment ?

\- Je... Je pensais simplement y aller à pieds...

\- … T'est vraiment naze comme esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps qu'Hijikata enfile une tenue plus adaptée à la température extérieure, ils étaient dehors. Malgré l'heure, les rues étaient loin d'être désertes, les restaurants ayant allongé leurs horaires en raison du réveillon, et les les parents ne s'opposant pas à ce que leurs rejetons veillent plus tard ce soir, se disant que ça augmenterait leurs chances de ne pas être tirés du lit à l'aube. De temps à autre, Hijikata lançait un regard courroucé à son collègue menant la marche.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu te nettoyer la gueule. On n'a pas idée de se balader couvert de sang en public ! Et on dit que c'est moi qui n'ai pas l'esprit de Noël ?

\- Pas d'inquiétude, vice-commandant, lui assura Yamazaki en s'essuyant néanmoins le visage avec sa manche. Personne ne peut nous voir.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est un autre des pouvoirs des esprits, s'enorgueillit-il. Je peux nous rendre totalement invisibles, et faire comme si je n'existais pas aux yeux du monde...

Il fut coupé dans son explication par un groupe d'enfants qui lui rentrèrent dedans sans ménagement, l'envoyant les quatre fers en l'air et qui continuèrent leur course en riant sans s'excuser ni lui prêter la moindre attention.

\- Invisible, ouais, commenta sarcastiquement Hijikata penché au-dessus de lui, c'est pas juste que tout le monde t'ignore comme d'habitude ? Ne pas exister aux yeux du monde est un pouvoir que tu as toujours eu.

\- Geuh...

\- Bon, moi je pars devant, magne-toi.

\- Att... Attendez, vice-commandant, vous ne savez même pas où je vous emmenais !

L'inspecteur finit par se relever et par rattraper son chef qui consentit à continuer à le suivre, jusqu'à prendre un chemin familier.

\- Dis... C'est par là qu'habitent les yorozuya, non ?

\- Oui, vice-commandant. C'est là que nous nous rendons.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Le but est vraiment de me pourrir la nuit au maximum ?

\- Ce ne sera pas long, assura Yamazaki qui avait commencé à grimper les marches menant à l'agence bien connue de Gintoki. C'est nécessaire, je vous assure.

Hijikata grinça des dents mais finit par lui emboîter le pas. Ils trouvèrent, comme avec Sougo, une fenêtre derrière laquelle s'installer et observer l'intérieur discrètement. Hijikata, s'ennuyant d'avance, s'adossa contre le mur à côté et ne regarda à l'intérieur que du coin de l'œil.

Au centre de la pièce principale de l'appartement était installé un kotatsu, d'où dépassait d'un côté l'énorme boule blanche et pelucheuse qui devait être la tête de leur chien monstrueux, et une autre du côté opposé, plus petite et rousse. Celle-ci se releva lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gintoki paré d'un grand sourire, une tasse fumante dans la main.

\- Kagura ! Tu es réveillée ! Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Un vague « humpf » de la part de la jeune adolescente affalée sur le ventre lui répondit, ses cheveux pas coiffé pendant négligemment de chaque côté de son visage pâle au nez gonflé et rougi.

\- A... Atcha !

\- À tes souhaits. Hé, devine quoi ? J'ai retrouvé un peu de ton thé préféré au fond du placard, dit-il en posant la tasse devant elle. Tiens, ça va te faire du bien de boire chaud.

\- 'Besoin de manger, marmonna-t-elle en tendant la main vers une boîte de mouchoirs avant de se purger bruyamment les sinus.

\- Ça arrive, ça arrive, Shinpachi finit de le faire cuire. Bois en attendant, ça va refroidir.

Kagura finit par tendre les mains et par boire le contenu du mug décoré de lapins, dans lequel Gintoki avait rajouté une pique en bois orné d'un père Noël.

Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Hijikata remarqua que tout le bureau avait été légèrement décoré : pas de sapin ici, mais quelques boules et guirlandes étaient accrochées sur les murs. Les premières étaient ternies et les secondes dégarnies par endroit, mais les locataires des lieux avaient tout de même cherché à les installer de telle sorte que l'effet soit le plus joli possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shinpachi passa à son tour la porte en apportant une lourde marmite, affichant lui aussi un grand sourire qui cependant, si on y regardait bien, paraissait légèrement forcé.

\- Et voilà, le riz est cuit, Kagura, bon appétit !

La jeune fille se redressa un peu sous le kotatsu, visiblement ravie malgré la modestie du plat. Lorsqu'il le déposa à sa portée, les deux spectateurs à la fenêtre purent voir que le récipient était juste à moitié plein.

\- Sers-toi, lui dit-il alors que Gintoki apportait un bol et des baguettes. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux.

\- Mais, et vous ? sembla-t-elle se rappeler alors que la louche était à mi-chemin de la marmite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà mangé au dojo. Otae avait fait plein de tama... Euh bref, nous avons mangé ensemble.

\- Et toi, Gin-chan ?

\- Tu peux y aller, je me suis servi pendant que tu dormais. Tu vois bien que la marmite est déjà à moitié vide.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il venait juste de finir de cuire ? Il est tout chaud !

\- Euh oui, mais je le voulais pas trop cuit, pour une fois... Très, très al dente... Oh, attends, je viens de me rappeler qu'il reste un œuf à casser dessus, je vais te le chercher !

Un froissement détourna soudainement l'attention d'Hijikata de la scène dont il avait fini par ne plus décrocher le regard ; à côté de lui, Yamazaki tentait de réajuster la couronne de houx sur sa tête, grimaçant quand il devait sortir les pointes des feuilles de la peau de son front où elles s'étaient enfoncées.

\- Elle a quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

\- Hum, une sorte de rhume, ou une grippe... Quelque chose comme ça...

\- Quelque chose comme ça ? répéta Hijikata. Tu es sûr d'être passé au briefing avant de venir jouer les esprits ? Comment on peut confondre les deux ?

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en pathologie yato ! se défendit-il. Nos maladies ne les affectent pas de la même manière. De plus... Même sans être un expert, je pense deviner que le fait de ne pas pouvoir manger à sa faim ne doit rien arranger.

\- À sa faim... Je n'y peux rien, moi, si ça signifie avaler à chaque repas ce qui suffirait à un tigre pendant une semaine.

\- Elle non plus.

Hijikata détourna son attention de l'inspecteur, préférant s'intéresser à nouveau à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur plutôt que de lui parler encore. Gintoki avait fait son retour, apportant à Kagura l'œuf qu'elle s'était empressée de casser sur son riz avant de commencer à manger avec appétit. Gintoki s'était assis sur le fauteuil de son bureau, lui tournant le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre voisine à la leur. D'ici, ils pouvaient voir que son sourire rassurant une minute plus tôt s'était mué en une mine soucieuse. Profitant que Kagura était en train de manger, Shinpachi s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir lui parler sans être entendu.

\- Rien de nouveau, donc ?

\- Non... Toi non plus ?

\- C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Le patron des yorozuya lâcha un soupir fataliste.

\- Va falloir serrer les dents... Et nos ceintures aussi pendant quelques temps.

\- On va bien finir par trouver, déclara l'adolescent avec optimisme. Après les fêtes il va y avoir plein de travail, du nettoyage, des réparations... Les gens ont juste autre chose en tête pour l'instant.

\- Ouais...

Une expression fâchée vint déformer ses traits l'espace d'un instant, et Hijikata eut la désagréable sensation de ne pas y être étranger.

\- Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter des fêtes à cause de ça. Si on avait pu acheter un peu plus à manger... Et quelques médicaments... C'était question de pas grand-chose.

\- Je sais, soupira Shinpachi, elle qui aime tant Noël... On le fêtera un peu en retard, c'est tout.

\- Humpf. Oui,c'est tout.

Un sourd grognement vint s'immiscer dans la conversation, en provenance du ventre de Gintoki.

\- Hum ? Gin-chan, je croyais que tu avais mangé ? s'étonna Kagura, le pourtour de la bouche barbouillé de riz.

\- …C'est le cas. Là, c'est la digestion qui travaille. Dégagez le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, ça va pas tarder à sortir.

\- Beurk, tu penseras à tirer la chasse cette fois !

Le regard en coin de Yamazaki, bien que vide de reproches, commença à se faire sentir bien trop lourdement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir, moi ! se défendit le vice-commandant.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas tellement intéressé, non plus. Si vous lui aviez demandé pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'un travail...

\- Oh, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est pas un peu fini de me faire la leçon, tu veux que je t'en mette une ?

\- En même temps, c'est un peu mon travail, vice-commandant.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle, de ton vrai travail ? Et de ta façon de le faire ?

\- Je parle de mon travail pour cette nuit, je sais très bien que vous avez compris. J'ai surtout l'impression que vous essayer de détourner le... AOUCH !

Yamazaki dut se tenir le nez à deux mains pour retenir le sang qui s'était mit à en couler à flot après sa rencontre brutale avec le poing d'Hijikata.

\- Compris, compris, vous en avez assez vu, euh, on peut s'en aller.

Ils quittèrent l'agence des Yorozuya, Hijikata emboîtant le pas de Yamazaki sans dire un mot. Il avait croisé les bras, totalement fermé, aussi son subordonné estima-t-il plus sage de ne rien dire de plus pour le moment. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole, lorsqu'il se rendit compte du chemin qu'ils prenaient.

\- On retourne déjà au quartier général ? Tu n'avais que ça à me montrer ?

L'inspecteur ravala sa langue pour ne pas lui rappeler le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il avait manifesté au début.

\- Non, j'ai autre chose, mais c'est justement au QG.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça, non ?

\- Oh, mais vous pourriez arrêter de critiquer tout ce que je fais ? s'exclama-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains – qu'il s'empressa de retirer à cause de la présence du houx – je sais quand même un minimum ce que je fais et dans quel ordre vont se passer les choses ! Vous allez déjà recommencer à critiquer tous mes rapports dès demain, lâchez-moi sur ça au moins !

\- Comment tu peux savoir ce que je vais faire demain, tu n'es pas l'esprit du Noël présent ?

\- Pas besoin d'être un médium ou un esprit de Noël pour savoir ça !

\- … Tu marques un point. Bon, on est arrivés, je vais par où, monsieur l'esprit ?

Hijikata se cachait volontairement derrière les sarcasmes pour ne pas laisser deviner ses véritables pensées. En réalité, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'équipe des yorozuya de la tête. Aurait-il changé d'avis s'il avait pris ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour discuter avec le permanenté afin de comprendre sa soudaine motivation ? Et quel pouvait être l'effet du virus du rhume sur une extraterrestre qui n'y avait jamais été exposée ?

Yamazaki l'avait emmené dans la salle principale où ses collègues avaient passé la soirée à faire la fête. Il n'y avait plus grand-monde à présent, Kondo, Harada, Todo et quelques autres. Tous étaient assis autour d'une dernière boisson chaude dans une ambiance calme de soirée touchant à sa fin.

\- … Et j'espère qu'ils ont fait le plein de bouteilles, achevait Harada.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, elles serviront aussi le repas pour l'occasion, ajouta Todo. Les réservations sont parties très vite. Heureusement que vous vous y êtes pris tôt !

\- Elles ont le sens des affaires, chez votre dame, commandant.

\- On sera combien ?

\- Une dizaine, en principe ? Yamazaki, il vient ou pas ?

\- Il voulait, mais apparemment, il est... surchargé de travail, déplora Kondo. Il est encore en train de gratter du papier au moment où je vous parle, le pauvre.

\- Vous avez invité le vice-commandant ?

Un silence un peu tendu prit place, l'ambiance chaleureuse semblant s'être refroidie.

\- Il va travailler aussi demain, répondit-il simplement.

\- Que le matin, si je me souviens bien ?

\- Je crois qu'il a l'intention d'y passer la journée.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à gratter des congés, mais quand il en a un, il en profite, en général.

\- Eh bien... Je suppose qu'il n'a pas...

\- J'ai compris, s'exclama un des agents, il veut rester pour fliquer ceux qui seront de service, c'est ça ?

Hijikata se sentit indigné en entendant ça. Bon, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire sur un ton si déplaisant ! Il essayait quoi, de le culpabiliser ?

\- En même temps, c'est un peu son métier, ah ah ah ! fit Kondo dans une tentative d'humour qui tomba à plat.

\- C'est vraiment une plaie de travailler avec un chef pareil, marmonna un autre.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses ! s'indigna Kondo. À quoi ressemblerait le Shinsengumi sans lui ?

\- On ne remet pas ça en cause, commandant. Nous aussi, nous prenons notre travail à cœur, mais ce n'est pas facile d'être dirigé quelqu'un qui nous voit plus comme des poids que comme des alliés ! Et très vexant aussi.

\- Vous exagérez, allons. Il est certes de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, mais de là à penser qu'il vous voit comme des poids...

\- Je sais qu'il a des excuses, il a pas eu la vie facile et tout ça... Mais depuis le temps, on pourrait penser qu'il nous ferait un peu confiance.

\- C'est le cas, croyez-moi, affirma Kondo sans équivoque. Toushi a foi en chacun de vous.

\- Comment le savoir ? douta Harada. Il ne parle jamais de lui, ne se repose jamais sur personne... Qui l'a déjà vu ne serait-ce que baisser sa garde en notre présence ? À croire qu'il a peur qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le dos s'il s'y risquait !

\- Vous ne pensez pas ça sérieusement ça, rassurez-moi !

\- C'est une image... Être intransigeant et sévère, c'est une qualité dans sa fonction, je ne dis pas. Mais il y a une différence entre la sévérité et partir du principe qu'on cherche la première occasion pour glander.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil pour vous, commandant, vous l'avez connu jeune.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous demande de me croire là-dessus, assura Kondo. Il n'est pas doué pour le montrer, je vous l'accorde, mais je sais qu'il tient à nous. On ne le changera pas, et il faut du temps pour apprendre à voir à travers sa carapace.

\- Vous dites qu'il n'est juste pas doué pour ça, mais il n'a même pas l'air de vouloir essayer d'en sortir. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il a refusé votre invitations à se joindre à nous.

\- C'est une période de l'année qui le stresse. Je ne désespère pas de le voir changer d'avis demain.

Les agents échangèrent des regards très éloquents sur ce qu'ils pensaient de l'optimisme inaltérable de leur commandant.

\- Et je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil ! ajouta celui-ci.

\- Bah, c'est notre chef, on ne va pas l'envoyer promener, rappela Todo, pince-sans-rire. On tient à nos têtes.

\- Sérieusement. S'il vient, c'est qu'il veut passer du temps avec nous. Même s'il reste taciturne, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il pourrait être ailleurs.

« Et c'est sans doute ce qui se produira », sembla penser tout le monde.

Hijikata se sentait mal. Il avait vraiment été cruel avec Kondo ce soir, et malgré ça, il continuait à le défendre. À l'intérieur, les policiers avaient changé de sujet, réchauffant un peu l'ambiance.

\- Kondo a toujours eu une foi sans condition en chacun de nous, dit Yamazaki qui s'était tenu en retrait derrière lui. Quitte à se voir qualifié d'insouciant voire de naïf. Mais là, il raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La ferme. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai déjà jugé ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

\- Hé bien, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il se plaça à côté de son supérieur pour le forcer à l'avoir dans son champ de vision, mais celui-ci tourna la tête, bien qu'il ne s'éloigna pas et ne le frappa pas.

\- Au contraire, Je vous ai toujours admiré, vous savez, poursuivit Yamazaki d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Comme beaucoup de membres du Shinsengumi. Vous êtes devenu si fort parce que vous vouliez défendre ceux que vous aimiez. Mais en vous coupant du monde, vous vous coupez de ceux que vouliez protéger à la base. Et comment rester pour eux un protecteur efficace si vous vous éloignez au point de les perdre de vue ?

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de toute façon.

\- Et en refusant votre confiance, vous excluez des aides qui vous seraient précieuses. Même si elles ne sont que dérisoires... Comme la mienne.

\- Dérisoire, c'est le mot que je cherchais.

\- Vous pouvez me cracher tout le mépris que vous voulez à la figure, frappez-moi si ça vous défoule, je peux l'encaisser, ça ne sera guère plus douloureux que ce qu'on dû ressentir certaines personnes de la pièce d'à côté.

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, ESPÈCE DE...

Le poing qu'il avait armé s'immobilisa à mi-hauteur, ses yeux déjà écarquillés par la rage s'agrandirent encore et ses dents serrées s'écartèrent pour laisser tomber sa mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- De quoi ?

Yamazaki resta interdit avant de suivre le regard éberlué de son vice-commandant, et leva avec surprise sa propre main au niveau de ses yeux pour voir qu'elle était devenue couleur de cendre.

\- Tu... Ta peau, et tes cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L'inspecteur se passa lentement les doigts sur son visage à la peau glacée et aussi grisâtre que celle de sa main ; ses cheveux noirs s'étaient striés de mèches blanches sous la couronne de houx dont les feuilles étaient à présent desséchées et les baies flétries.

\- Oh... On dirait... Que mon temps est passé, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ça « ton temps est passé » ?

\- Le Noël présent s'échappe... Rien d'étonnant... à ce que je l'accompagne...

Comme pris d'un accès de faiblesse, Yamazaki se mit à dodeliner de la tête, les paupière papillonnant, puis s'appuya contre le mur, se laissant silencieusement glisser le long de la paroi jusqu'au sol, avant d'être rattrapé par deux bras puissants.

\- Oh ! Yamazaki ! Tu me fais quoi, là ? Debout, réponds ! lui criait Hijikatan en le secouant, la panique perceptible dans sa voix.

Le fidèle inspecteur eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, vice-commandant ?

\- Je... Arrête tes conneries ou je te la colle pour de bon !

Il essaya de remettre son agent sur pied, mais il ne semblait simplement plus avoir aucune force, et dut se résoudre à l'asseoir. La peau de tout son corps était devenue livide et ses cheveux étaient plus blancs que noirs à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est... la course normale du temps... tenta de le rassurer Yamazaki d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Mais, je vous en prie, ne la laissez pas vous rattraper... ça va si vite...

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter tes conneries.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait baissé la voix. Yamazaki semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à parler et à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa peau était passée du gris au livide et il n'avait plus un seul cheveu noir. Il menaçait de basculer à tout moment, obligeant Hijikata à le maintenir assis, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour articuler avec difficulté quelques mots de plus :

\- Écoutez... écoutez bien le dernier. S'il vous plaît. Je ne voudrais pas... Pour ce que ça vaut.

\- La ferme !

Que ce soit par obéissance ou par incapacité de faire autrement, Yamazaki se tut. Il avait tellement pâli qu'il paraissait transparent. Hijikata se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait même plus son poids.

\- Yamazaki... Yamazaki ! Ouvre les yeux, c'est un ordre !

L'inspecteur s'efforça d'obéir ; mais il n'y réussit qu'une fraction de seconde. À l'instant où le vice-commandant parvint à croiser son regard, il commença à perdre toute consistance physique pour n'être plus semblable qu'à une brume translucide.

\- Yama...

Mais sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, celui qui avait été Yamazaki glissa entre ses doigt, dispersé en nuage de fumée, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

\- YAMAZAKI !

Suant et le cœur menaçant de transpercer son torse, Hijikata se redressa d'un bond dans sa couche.

OoOoOoOoOoO

À demain pour la visite du dernier esprit !


	4. Quatrième couplet : le troisième esprit

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **QUATRIÈME COUPLET**

 **Le derniers des esprits**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata mit un moment à retrouver une respiration normale. Les deux mains pressées sur son torse, il tentait avec peine de calmer ses battements de cœur et le gonflement anarchique de ses poumons. Il finit par reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de lui-même pour s'agenouiller ; il chercha avec des gestes maladroits ses cigarettes et son briquet à côté de son futon, ses mains tremblant tant qu'il eut le plus grand mal à en sortir une du paquet et à l'allumer sans se brûler ni la faire tomber sur ses draps.

Après quelques bouffées, son rythme cardiaque se décida à ralentir, le tremblement cessa et son esprit retrouva un peu de clarté.

\- Bordel de merde...

Ce n'était pas des rêves. Inutile de le nier davantage. Beaucoup trop réels. Beaucoup trop... Cohérents... Ce devait être des visions. Ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre. Des sortes... d'hallucinations... Il devenait vraiment fou...

Il fixait le point lumineux que formait la braise de sa cigarette dans l'obscurité, puis suivit des yeux le filet de fumée qui s'élevait lentement vers le plafond, entrevoyant à travers la porte de sa chambre. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant une bonne minute, très tenté par l'idée de suivre sa précédente impulsion et de sortir pour aller vérifier la présence de Yamazaki dans sa chambre. Ce ne serait pas aussi risqué qu'avec Sougo... Il pourrait en profiter pour le tabasser au passage, cet abruti...

Sentant ses nerfs recommencer à faire bouillir son cerveau, Hijikata termina d'un coup sa cigarette pour se calmer, avant d'en prendre une autre aussitôt.

\- Aucun intérêt, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Je m'en fiche...

Il resta néanmoins ainsi de longues minutes avant de penser à regarder son réveil : il était un peu plus de deux heures. Mais il se sentait cette fois-ci beaucoup trop agité pour se recoucher. Il s'assit plus confortablement sur son futon, résigné à ne pas dormir, et décida de laisser le temps passer. Après tout, il était bien prévu qu'il ait une troisième... Visite... Ou hallucination, quoique ce fût...

Il laissa s'égrainer les minutes les unes après les autres sans bouger de sa place, dans le silence du quartier général à présent totalement endormi. Il sentit sa tête dodeliner à une ou deux reprises, mais s'efforça de résister au sommeil. Le passage du temps pouvait être mesuré par la quantité de mégots qui s'amoncelaient dans le cendrier. Au point que lui-même finit par se dire qu'il n'était pas très raisonnable...

Le vice-commandant se mit à tousser. La fumée s'était accumulée dans la chambre totalement fermée, et il y avait à présent un véritable brouillard formé par la clope dans la pièce.

\- Merde, là j'ai abusé quand même...

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu et en profita pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Il n'aurait pas cru possible de créer une fumée aussi épaisse juste avec des cigarettes. Il resta à la fenêtre pour terminer celle-là ; lorsqu'il se retourna pour rejoindre son futon et par la même occasion en allumer une autre, il constata avec agacement que la pièce semblait toujours aussi enfumée. Il se pencha pour ramasser son paquet, posé juste à côté de son réveil. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les aiguilles, son geste se figea tandis qu'il sentit son sang se glacer. Elles indiquaient minuit.

Hijikata prit une grande inspiration et se tourna lentement vers la porte en s'efforçant d'afficher une mine détendue. Il était là, au milieu de la fumée de cigarette qui semblait s'être encore épaissie ; en voyant de qui il s'agissait, il ne put retenir un léger mouvement de surprise.

\- Shimaru...

Saitou Shimaru, capitaine de la troisième division, se tenait adossé contre la porte fermée, les bras croisés, son regard de loup le fixant à travers quelques mèches bouclées de son abondante chevelure rousse ; il portait son uniforme habituel, ses deux sabres courts croisés dans son dos et le bas du visage dissimulé par un foulard. Sa présence ayant été remarquée, il se décolla de son appui et s'inclina respectueusement devant son supérieur.

\- Toujours le sens de la mise en scène, lâcha ce dernier en se redressant pour tâcher de garder une contenance, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles de vive voix, mais trouve un truc pour annoncer ta présence, je ne sais pas, fais un bruit, racle-toi la gorge. Ça ne compte pas comme une parole, je t'assure.

Shimaru continua de le fixer pendant qu'il l'écoutait, Hijikata remarqua alors qu'il avait l'air un peu... Triste ? Cela renforça un sentiment de malaise déjà coutumier pour ceux qui se retrouvaient confrontés au capitaine Afloup – lui y était pourtant habitué depuis longtemps...

\- Bon, déclara-t-il tentant de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était, nous allons quelque part ?

Le fantôme des Noëls à venir hocha la tête, et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte et l'invita à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avale tout ça si facilement, marmonna-t-il tout de même avant de lui emboîter le pas.

La première chose qui le frappa quand ils furent dehors, c'est que la fumée était toujours présente, s'étirant en volutes autour d'eux et l'empêchant de voir l'horizon ; impossible qu'il en fût responsable, pourtant cette brume avait toujours cette odeur de cigarette. Ce fut à cause d'elle qu'il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite : la façade donnant sur la cour du quartier général, totalement vide et silencieuse, étaient tendue de draperies noires. Le Shinsengumi était en deuil.

\- Shimaru... Qui est mort ? Quand sommes-nous ?

Le capitaine se tourna à demi pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais ne répondit rien. Évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton carnet ? commença à s'impatienter Hijikata. Tu crois que c'était le bon moment pour l'oublier ?

Le concerné ne réagit pas. Son supérieur continua à marmonner, en préférant détourner le regard, dérangé par la pointe de chagrin toujours présente dans celui de Shimaru.

Lorsqu'il risqua à nouveau un œil dans sa direction histoire de quand même se renseigner sur la suite du programme, il constata avec stupeur que le brouillard de fumée de cigarette s'était épaissi au point de le faire disparaître à sa vue. Il voulut s'élancer là où il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt, mais n'eut pas fait deux pas que la brume nicotinisée s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était tombée, suffisamment pour lui permettre d'y voir.

Shimaru se tenait à quelques pas de lui, mais le quartier général avait disparu : ils se trouvaient dans la rue, où quelques passants les croisaient sans faire attention à eux ni paraître remarquer la fumée éparse, au pied d'un bâtiment qu'il reconnut immédiatement pour y être déjà venu moins d'une heure plus tôt : l'agence des yorozuya.

\- Encore ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse.

L'afro se trouvait déjà au pied de l'escalier menant à l'appartement et lui faisait simplement signe de le suivre. Ils trouvèrent Gintoki dans le même siège où il l'avait laissé plus tôt, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis le Noël présent. La pièce, en revanche, était cette fois plus vide, et plus froide. Le kotatsu n'était plus là, et il n'y avait aucune décoration de Noël sur les murs ; tout ce qu'il en restait était le petit père Noël sur une pique en bois dans une tasse posée sur le bureau, dont le contenu avait refroidi sans avoir été bu. Sur un autre coin du bureau était assis son assistant à lunette, dont le regard était également plongé dans la contemplation du ciel gris par la fenêtre, venant parfois s'égarer sur l'arrière du crâne mal coiffé de son patron. Qui à y regarder de plus près, ne paraissait pas être dans son assiette... Il avait toujours eu un regard de poisson crevé, mais celui-ci lui semblait encore plus vide qu'à l'accoutumée. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il manquait quelque chose au décor, qui n'aurait certainement pas permis à un tel calme de s'installer : où était la chinoise ?

\- Gin-san ! lança soudainement Shinpachi. J'ai oublié de te dire, ma sœur t'invite à venir avec nous pour le repas de Noël ! Ça te dis ?

\- Non merci. Vas-y sans moi.

\- Je préparerai le repas avec elle, précisa-t-il.

\- Pas envie.

\- Oh, allez, Gin-san, reprend-toi. Je suis sûr qu'Umibouzu nous la ramènera très vite.

Son patron fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux comme pour amorcer une sieste, mais Hijikata put voir le pli qui s'était formé entre ses sourcils.

\- Elle fait partie des yorozuya, après tout.

\- Rien à faire, marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Qu'elle reste avec lui.

\- Gin-san...

\- Ça n'a jamais été aussi calme ici, bon débarras.

À la façon dont il le regardait, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le binoclard n'en croyait pas un mot. Et, bien qu'il ne le connût pas plus que ça, lui non plus, à vrai dire.

\- C'est de Kagura dont il s'agit, quand elle voudra revenir, elle reviendra, quoi qu'il en dise.

\- Pffff.

Gintoki haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien, sans bouger de sa place. Hijikata crut un instant qu'il s'était vraiment endormi, lorsqu'il entendit tout bas, comme dans un souffle :

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le veuille...

\- Bien sûr qu'elle voudra revenir, affirma Shinpachi avec conviction, je suis sûr qu'on lui manque !

\- À la base, elle est venue sur Terre pour manger à sa faim... répondit-il en faisant pivoter son siège pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Je ne vois pas ce qui la retiendrait. C'est Noël, et pas moyen d'avoir un repas décent sur la table. Encore.

\- Elle a découvert Noël sur Terre, ce n'est pas aussi important pour elle qu'on pourrait le croire. Le travail ne tombe pas du ciel... Je te parie que d'ici quelques jours, elle revient comme si de rien n'était en nous accusant de ne pas avoir fait les courses.

\- Et on les aura sûrement pas faites, assura-t-il avec un léger rire que Shinpachi lui rendit.

Mais quand il fit de nouveau face à la fenêtre, toute trace en avait déserté son visage.

Hijikata se se rendit compte qu'il avait enfoncé ses ongles sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il attendit que les deux yorozuya disent autre chose, mais la discussion semblait close. Ils n'allaient pas se taire maintenant ! Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? En fouillant dans sa mémoire, il parvint à se souvenir qu'Umibouzu était le père de la chinoise. Mais alors quoi ?

Il tourna si rapidement la tête vers Shimaru qu'il manqua de se dévisser le cou.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire ? Est-ce qu'il l'a emmenée de force ? Ou est-ce qu'elle est partie de son plein gré ?

Bien sûr, l'esprit se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire.

\- Elle est tombée de nouveau malade ? le pressa-t-il. Ou c'était le manque de nourriture ? Les deux ? Explique, bordel de... Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici si c'est pour me laisser ne rien comprendre ?

Devant son absence de réaction, Hijikata lâcha une exclamation de rage et préféra se concentrer sur la neige sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ne voulant regarder ni le policier silencieux, ni le yorozuya. Il n'avait... Jamais considéré celui-là comme un ami proche, ni un ami tout court, ni même une connaissance amicale... Il l'avait certes aidé à se tirer d'un certain nombre de bourbiers, mais lui avait mis le nez dans facilement le double. Et il était irritant au possible, pour ne rien arranger, et... Bref. Le voir dans cet état était insupportable. Ce n'était pas nouveau que la lumière soit éteinte dans ce regard morne, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas juste éteinte... C'est comme si l'ampoule avait définitivement grillé. Il avait envie d'entrer, de le secouer, de le mettre en colère, de se battre avec lui s'il le fallait. Mais il savait au fond que ce serait inutile. C'était son indifférence et sa cruauté qui avaient contribué à lui arracher une partie de sa vie qui le maintenait à flot.

\- J'ai compris, dit-il dans un souffle. Mais tout ça n'est pas irrévocable, n'est-ce pas, ça peut encore... S'arranger. Avant d'en arriver là.

Shimaru se tourna pour lui faire face. Hijikata attendit un assentiment, un hochement de tête, il avait reconnu son erreur, n'était-ce pas ce qui était attendu de lui ? Mais le capitaine se contenta de le fixer, le regard encore plus triste qu'avant. Il tendit la main vers lui et Hijikata ne put retenir un mouvement de recul ; mais le timide, l'introverti loup afro s'avança d'un pas résolu vers lui, jusqu'à poser la main sur son bras, et aussitôt la fumée s'épaissit de nouveau pour les envelopper complètement.

Cette fois, elle mit un peu plus de temps à se lever de nouveau, Shimaru réapparaissant à sa vue avant qu'il ne puisse voir où il l'avait emmené.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-ils aussitôt. Ou plutôt quand ? Est-ce qu'on a changé d'époque, est-ce que c'est un autre... un autre Noël dans le futur ?

À son grand soulagement, Shimaru sembla accepter de se montrer un peu plus communicatif sur ce point et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ils étaient donc toujours à la même période dans le futur, ils avaient simplement changé de lieu...

Lieu qu'il reconnut sitôt que la fumée se dissipa suffisamment. Ils étaient au cimetière.

\- Shimaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ça ne peut pas avoir de rapport avec ce que nous venons de voir, la gamine n'est pas...

Son estomac se noua. Non, malgré le flou de la situation, il était certain que la chinoise était vivante, juste partie avec son père. Mais il venait de se souvenir des draperies noires dans la cour du Shinsengumi.

\- Qui ? Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Pour toute réponse, Shimaru pointa du doigt le chemin devant lui. Il remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : un peu plus loin, deux silhouettes se tenaient devant eux. Hijiktata regarda à nouveau son guide, hésitant, mais celui-ci insista en lui montrant les deux visiteurs, ne semblant pas cette fois vouloir le précéder. Le vice-commandant commença alors à s'approcher d'un pas peu sûr, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'identifier à travers la fumée les deux personnes qui paraissaient regarder une tombe, l'une se tenant juste devant, l'autre un peu en retrait.

Ce fut lorsqu'il fut arrivé à moins de cinq mètres qu'il reconnut le premier ; un uniforme blanc, des cheveux gris bien lissés et un regard indolent derrière un monocle : Isaburo Sasaki, le chef de leurs rivaux du Mimawarigumi. Derrière lui attendait sa version brune et femelle de Sougo, mangeant un de ses donuts avec son habituel regard dénué d'expression. Celui d'Isaburo, posé sur la tombe, se voulait grave et digne.

\- C'est donc un incroyable adversaire qui s'éteint, déclama-t-il d'un ton dramatique. Un grand homme, qui a accompli de grandes choses et aurait sans nul doute pu en accomplir encore bien d'autres si la fatalité cruelle lui en avait laissé le temps. Puisse-t-il trouver dans l'au-delà une paix que la vie s'est entêtée à lui refuser...

\- Vous savez que c'est une tombe vide ? l'interrompit Nobume. L'enterrement n'est prévu que pour demain.

\- Mon agenda ne me permettra pas de donner de mon temps demain, je ne vois pas le problème à prendre un peu d'avance... Oh, tu m'as fait perdre le fil, vilaine fille.

La vilaine fille se contenta de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son donut.

\- Hé bien, voilà qui est dommage, soupira-t-il avec affliction. J'aurais souhaité que nous nous affrontions encore une fois, une nouvelle rencontre aurait été, j'en suis sûr, fort intéressante... Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à effacer ce numéro de mon répertoire, acheva-t-il en tapotant les touches du portable qu'il avait tiré de sa poche.

\- Vous savez comment il est mort ? demanda Nobume, la bouche à moitié pleine. Il ne semblait pas facile à tuer.

Hijikata s'approcha davantage, le cœur battant. Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard, l'homme à qui était destinée cette tombe devait être celui dont le Shinsengumi était – ou plutôt sera – en deuil. Et pour que cette maudite rose d'Isaburo s'y intéresse, ça ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Il pensa immédiatement à Kondo. Ou peut-être Sougo, à en juger par la dernière remarque de Nobume...

\- Je n'ai hélas que peu d'éléments à ce sujet. Le Shinsengumi garde jalousement tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé contre eux. Comment leur en vouloir ? J'ai cependant pu, grâce à certains contacts, glaner quelques informations sur les causes à défaut des circonstances.

Hijikata était à présent si près de lui qu'il aurait pu sentir son souffle s'il avait eu conscience de sa présence.

\- La responsabilité en revient au vice-commandant lui-même. Malgré ses responsabilités, cet homme a toujours eu un comportement de loup solitaire... C'est bien ce qui a causé cette tragédie. S'il avait été plus enclin à offrir sa confiance à ses hommes, les choses ne se seraient pas terminées ainsi. Et cette tombe ne serait pas dressée devenant nous.

L'instant d'avant, Hijikata avait senti son cœur battre la chamade. À présent, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était tout simplement arrêté.

\- Tout cela reste bien sûr entre nous, Nobume. Je m'en voudrais de ternir ainsi son image. Bien, allons-y, à présent. Nous avons fort à faire et je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les cimetières. Mais tout de même, y manger des pâtisseries ne me paraît guère approprié.

\- Y envoyer des textos non plus, fit-t-elle remarquer à son chef qui s'était remis à tripoter son téléphone tandis que tous deux s'éloignaient.

Hijikata resta immobile encore de longues secondes après qu'ils aient disparu de son champ de vision. Puis il se retourna vers l'esprit qui l'accompagnait, qui s'était avancé silencieusement pour rester quelques pas en arrière. Son regard était plus triste que jamais, et à présent, il commençait à en deviner la cause. Il bondit soudain vers lui comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

\- Shimaru ! dis-moi de qui il s'agit, exigea-t-il en l'empoignant par le col. Un mot, je te demande un mot, ça ne va pas te tuer, merde ! Je ne le répéterai à personne, que tu as parlé ! Mais tu dois me le dire ! J'ai compris, j'ai bien compris ce que vous vouliez tous me dire, je vais changer tout ça ! Mais pour ça, je dois savoir. Je dois savoir ce que je dois empêcher. Alors dis-moi de qui j'ai causé la mort !

Le chagrin dans son expression avait laissé une part de place à la surprise quand il se vit ainsi agressé ; il secoua la tête avec fougue, montrant avec des gestes frénétiques la pierre tombale. Hijikata s'apprêta à réitérer son ordre, à le supplier s'il le fallait, avant que la lumière ne se fit brusquement dans son esprit. Bien sûr, était-il stupide, il pouvait vérifier par lui-même !

Il s'élança vers la tombe. Bien que la sachant vide, il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir à son approche. Il avança les mains vers la pierre et, avec précautions, dégagea la poudreuse qui l'avait partiellement recouverte, à l'endroit où devrait figurer le nom. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en sentant le creux des lettres gravées sous ses doigts. Une fois la neige enlevée, il s'approcha encore et plissa les yeux pour lire malgré la faible luminosité que leur cédait l'ombre des arbres. Il vit alors le nom.

 _Toushirou Hijikata_

Le vice-commandant semblait s'être statufié. En général, une telle et soudaine paralysie était chez lui le prémisse d'une explosion dévastatrice. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il bougea de nouveau, se retournant vers l'esprit qu'il ne put pas même regarder en face, fixant la neige à ses pieds, ce fut avec un calme inhabituel, étonnant, voire inquiétant.

\- Shimaru... commença-t-il d'une voix sourde, tout ce que tu me montres... Est-ce ce qui _doit_ arriver, ou ce qui _peut_ arriver ?

L'esprit ne répondit ni par mot ni par geste. Mais une goutte vint d'écraser devant ses bottes ; réussissant à lever les yeux, Hijikata vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une goutte de bave suivant une des ses crises de narcolepsie.

\- Shimaru ! Pourquoi me montrer tout ça si rien ne pourrait changer ? Pourquoi tu...

Il s'interrompit, et se mit à poser un regard différent sur le visage où coulaient de nouvelles larmes, celui du capitaine de troisième division, celui qu'on appelait le purgateur du Shinsengumi, le porteur de mort.

Hijikata se releva maladroitement, les muscles engourdis comme tirés du sommeil, franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et se laissa presque tomber en avant en saisissant des deux mains les pans de sa veste.

\- Prend tes sabres.

Shimaru le regarda, une expression interrogative derrière ses larmes.

\- Écoute-moi, l'esprit des Noëls futurs, j'ai tout compris à présent. J'ai compris pourquoi c'était toi. S'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, si je ne peux plus empêcher ça, alors finis-en.

Le purgateur cligna des yeux, semblant comprendre, et tenta de le repousser en lui saisissant les poignets.

\- Fais-le ! hurla-t-il en raffermissant encore sa prise. Tout le mal que j'ai vu ce soir est de ma propre faute, alors, je le mérite n'est-ce pas ? Quitte à devoir mourir, je préfère que ce soit en évitant tout ça. Alors fais ton travail !

Shimaru continuait de se débattre sans que son vice commandant voulût le lâcher : puis, dans un dernier élan, il finit par le repousser avec assez de force pour le faire tomber en arrière.

Son dos et sa tête heurtant le sol assez violemment, sa vision devint floue ; Hijikata put voir l'image de Shimaru se brouiller, s'amincir jusqu'à se transformer en un des montants de la porte de sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon, et vous donne rendez-vous demain pour la suite et fin de cette histoire !


	5. Cinquième couplet : la conclusion

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **CINQUIÈME COUPLET**

 **La conclusion**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata se redressa en hurlant. Shimaru avait disparu. La fumée avait disparu. Un rai de lumière matinale entrait par la fenêtre et le léger bruissement d'un quartier général en train de se réveiller était perceptible. Il se leva d'un bond, arrachant les couvertures qui le recouvraient, examina son corps et ses vêtements : pas de bleus en souvenir de coups de bazooka, pas de neige ni d'humidité dans ses cheveux. Posés près de son futon, son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet traînaient près du cendrier débordant de mégots froids depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis vivant... murmura-t-il. Alors, ce n'était pas... Je peux encore...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelques coups timides frappés contre sa porte.

\- Vice-commandant ? fit une voix hésitante. Je vous ai entendu crier... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sa question fut suivie d'un glapissement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et qu'une main saisit l'avant de sa veste.

\- Tetsunosuke ! s'exclama Hijikata avec des yeux exorbités qui lui donnaient l'air d'un dément. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Euh... C'est le jour de No... C'est le 25 décembre, vice-commandant, se reprit le jeune Sasaki.

\- Je ne l'ai donc pas raté... Merveilleux !

Il lâcha son assistant et lui claqua la porte au nez, le laissant là avec une expression hébétée sur son visage poupin.

Porte qui se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Dis, tu n'es pas en congé, aujourd'hui, toi ?

\- Euh... En principe si, vice-commandant, c'est juste...

\- En principe ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Fiche le camp, va retrouver tes potes, allez vous amuser et ne t'occupe pas de moi !

\- Quoi ? Euh, je veux dire, à vos ordres, vice-commandant !

Le garçon fila comme une flèche, à une vitesse étonnante considérant son surpoids.

Son chef avait déjà refermé la porte : il fonça faire la toilette la plus désordonnée de sa vie, ses cheveux se retrouvant plus ébouriffés qu'à son réveil, puis il décida que ça irait bien comme ça et il enfila son uniforme avec un tel empressement qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'une fois sur le point de sortir qu'il avait mis son pantalon à l'envers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix joyeuse lui répondit derrière la porte à laquelle il venait de frapper. En entrant, il vit Kondo assis derrière son écritoire, son bonnet de père Noël sur la tête, achevant ce qui paraissait être une carte de vœux. Il l'accueillit, comme toujours, avec un grand sourire :

\- Oh, bonjour Toushi ! Dis, je viens de voir partir Tetsunosuke, vous vous êtes croisés apparemment, est-ce que tout va bien ? On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme !

\- Un seulement ? Le petit joueur.

\- Comment ?

\- Rien. Joyeux Noël, Kondo-san.

Le commandant parut abasourdi un instant, mais se reprit vite en souriant plus largement encore.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Toushi ! Tu as l'air plus reposé qu'hier, ça fait plaisir à voir !

\- Oui, je... J'ai eu une nuit... Réparatrice.

Il chercha quelque chose à ajouter, mais rien ne vint. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé, cherchant la meilleure formulation pour ce qu'il était venu dire.

\- Euh... Je voulais vous demander... Je finis mon service à midi... Le temps de rentrer et de me changer, je ne pourrais probablement pas être au cabaret avant midi trente. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous avez réservé... Est-ce que ça ira ?

Kondo parut cette fois totalement estomaqué, puis se releva d'un bond.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Oh Toushi, je suis ravi ! Ça nous inquiétait tous de te voir décidé à passer les fêtes tout seul ! se réjouit-il avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en lui saisissant avec affection les deux épaules, le pompon de son bonnet rebondissant de droite à gauche.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter autant, marmonna Hijikata avec gêne. J'étais juste stressé, c'est tout... Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Nous y serons à midi, toi, arrive à l'heure que tu peux, nous te garderons une place, lui assura-t-il. Ah, ça me fait tellement plaisir, Toushi !

\- À moi aussi, Kondo-san, répondit le vice-commandant avec un sourire gêné, mais sincère. Je vais vous laisser, je dois quand même aller travailler ce matin.

\- Tu as encore le temps, tu sais. Il est tôt, ton service ne commence pas avant une bonne heure.

\- Je sais... Mais j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant.

\- Vraiment, rien de grave j'espère ?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. À tout à l'heure, passez une bonne matinée, Kondo-san.

Moins d'une minute après que le vice-commandant eut quitté la pièce par la porte menant vers l'extérieur, une tête apparut par l'embrasure de celle qui donnait sur le couloir.

\- J'ai cru entendre la voix énervante d'Hijikata. Il est là ?

\- Non, Sougo, tu l'as raté de peu. Il est parti pour le moment, il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'il serait revenu d'ici une heure.

\- Dommage. Je voulais lui présenter mes vœux pour Noël, précisa-t-il en entrant complètement dans la pièce, portant sur l'épaule son bazooka qu'il avait orné d'un gros ruban rouge. Tant pis, je les lui enverrai tout à l'heure.

\- Sougo ! protesta Kondo. Tu pourrais t'abstenir pour aujourd'hui, enfin ! En plus, son humeur a l'air de s'être beaucoup arrangée, ne va pas tout gâcher s'il te plaît...

\- Hum ? On est en plein miracle, là.

\- Peut-être, mais ne va pas en causer un autre plus explosif, d'accord ?

\- Voyons Kondo-san, pour qui me prenez-vous. Il est chargé à la fausse neige, expliqua Sougo en tapotant le canon de l'arme. Juste une blague.

\- Ah, j'aime mieux ça, fit Kondo en se détendant.

\- Un peu d'esprit de Noël n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, déclara le jeune homme en ressortant de la pièce.

\- Heu, Sougo ? le rappela Kondo, pris d'un doute, tu as bien vérifié qu'il était désarmé avant de mettre la neige, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah ça, je nous en réserve la découverte pour tout à l'heure. L'esprit de Noël, c'est aussi savoir apprécier les surprises...

\- Sougo !

Le capitaine aurait toutefois eu ses chances de le rattraper, Hijikata n'ayant pas encore quitté le quartier général. Il se hâtait vers la sortie, sans doute un peu trop, raison pour laquelle il n'entendit pas arriver son collègue qui tournait l'angle du mur dans l'autre sens.

\- Aouch !

\- Aïe ! Pardon, je suis désolé, vice-commandant !

\- C'est pas grave...

Il s'immobilisa un instant lorsqu'il reconnut celui qu'il avait percuté.

\- … Yamazaki ?

\- Euh, oui, j'étais justement en train de vous les apporter, vice-commandant, s'empressa de dire celui-ci en brandissant un paquet de feuilles devant lui.

Hijikata les saisit sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, son regard ne lâchant pas l'inspecteur qui ne le remarqua pas, dissimulé par le papier comme derrière un dérisoire bouclier.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Yamazaki avec l'air de celui qui sent qu'il fonce droit vers la réprimande, il en manque deux... Mais je vous les apporte pour cet après-midi sans faute, promis !

\- Cet après-midi... ?

Répéter la fin de la phrase de l'autre, une bonne technique lorsqu'on avait besoin d'un délai pour reprendre ses esprits. Hijikata songea tout à coup que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fumé. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet rangé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, la cala entre ses dents et l'alluma avant de tirer une latte bienvenue. Puis il reporta son attention sur Yamazaki qui attendait toujours en ayant l'air de se demander s'il allait s'en prendre une, ou avoir plus de chance et écoper simplement d'une engueulade.

\- … Les rapports que je t'ai demandés, acheva-t-il finalement. Encore deux, tu dis ? Laisse tomber, tu le feras plus tard.

Yamazaki cligna deux fois des yeux avec une expression singulièrement ahurie.

\- Pa... Pardon ? Plus tard ? Mais vous voulez dire plus tard quand ?

\- Quand tu seras en service et à ton bureau. Donc pas ce matin, si je me souviens bien du planning, tu es à l'extérieur, non ? Tu comptais faire ça à quel moment, au juste ?

\- À l'heure du déjeuner, c'est le seul moment où...

\- Kondo ne t'a pas invité au cabaret avec les autres ? le coupa-t-il.

\- Si, mais...

\- Alors vas-y, ce serait impoli de lui faire faux bond. Deux pauvres rapports, ça peut attendre... Il y en avait beaucoup, concéda-t-il. Plus la faute à la vague de délinquance qui précède les fêtes qu'à ton rythme d'écriture, si tu veux mon avis. Tant pis, on fera avec.

\- Mais... Du coup, si vous ne les avez pas à la date que vous avez exigée, est-ce que ça ne risque pas de poser problème au niveau de... hésita Yamazaki qui, à chaque mot, paraissait se demander à quel point poursuivre cette phrase était une mauvaise idée.

\- Des délais ? Bah, je les réduis toujours au cas où. Au pire, j'en déléguerai une partie.

Maintenant, l'inspecteur regardait son supérieur comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- J'en laisserai une partie à Shimaru, tiens, poursuivit Hijikata comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sérieusement, vice-commandant ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Il a l'habitude de noircir du papier, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. En plus de ça, il se fait chier 90% de son temps, ça lui fera pas de mal de se sentir un peu utile.

\- Ah, je ne remettais pas du tout ça en cause... C'est le mot « déléguer » qui m'a fait bizarre... Juste... Tout va bien ?

\- Moi ? Évidemment, c'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- T'as une sale gueule.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'enchaîner :

\- T'es pâle comme un linge. Tiens, en attendant, va mettre ça sur mon bureau, ajouta-t-il en lui remettant les rapports dans les mains, il faut que je sorte. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure à ton poste, et sans raquette ou je t'assomme avec !

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, à vos ordres, s'empressa de répondre Yamazaki. Puis, alors qu'Hijikata s'éloignait à grand pas : merci, vice-commandant !

Celui-ci lâcha en réponse un marmonnement que son subordonné ne pouvait de toute façon pas entendre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir réussi à quitter le quartier général, Hijikata ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à sa destination. Une fois sur place, il resta un instant sans bouger, la main en l'air. Il n'hésitait pas sur le fond de sa démarche, mais se connaissant, c'est sur la forme qu'il risquait de buter... Rah, tant pis, il improviserait. Il frappa quelques coups secs sur le montant de la porte de l'agence des yorozuya.

Pas de réponse. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive à l'intérieur. Il réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il était encore très tôt, cette feignasse n'était probablement pas encore réveillée. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

\- Vous cherchez Gintoki-sama ?

Il se retourna en entendant la voix féminine et baissa les yeux vers le rez-de-chaussée ; il reconnut en contrebas la fille androïde qui avait tapé dans l'œil de ce mécanophile de Yamazaki, occupée à balayer la neige fraîchement tombée sur le trottoir. Quelqu'un s'était visiblement amusé à accrocher des boules de Noël à ses piques à cheveux et avait agrémentés le tout d'une guirlande, ce qui avec ses cheveux verts donnait à l'ensemble l'allure d'un sapin de Noël grotesque.

\- Ils est sorti ce matin, avec Kagura-chan, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ah... Merci, est-ce que vous savez pour aller où ?

\- Je les ai entendu parler du dojo de Shinpachi-san, monsieur le policier.

\- Compris, merci. Jolie coiffure ! lança-t-il avant de s'élancer à vive allure dans la rue.

Le dojo n'était pas très loin, et Hijikata se retrouva bien vite à frapper à sa porte ; ce fut le visage comme toujours souriant de la maîtresse des lieux qui vint l'accueillir.

\- Oh, bonjour, Hijikata-san ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! le salua-t-elle. Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez déplacé jusqu'ici, mais il n'est pas là.

\- Merci, Otae-dono, joyeux Noël à vous aussi... Euh, vous dites qu'il n'est pas là ?

\- Oui, c'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vérifié toutes ses cachettes habituelles, et il n'est nulle part. On dirait qu'il va attendre midi pour venir me harceler, c'est presque délicat par rapport à d'habitude !

Le déclic mit quelques secondes à se faire dans la tête d'Hijikata.

\- Ah ! Non, non, je ne venais pas chercher Kondo. Je venais voir le Yorozuya. Il est bien ici ?

\- Gin-san ? s'étonna-t-elle. Oui, est-ce qu'il a un problème ?

\- Non, pas encore, je veux dire pas cette fois. Je viens le voir... Pour une affaire professionnelle.

\- Vraiment ? Excellente nouvelle ! se réjouit-elle. Ça le changera pour une fois ! Gin-san ! appela-t-elle à l'intérieur. Tu as de la visite !

Otae disparut dans le couloir et un pas traînant se fit bientôt entendre ; puis Gintoki fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Il avait un air singulièrement endormi comme à son habitude, mais qui fut vite remplacé par une expression renfrognée dès qu'il le reconnut.

\- Hein, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sa première impulsion lui dicta de l'envoyer chier ; comme il le faisait presque inconsciemment à chaque fois que la bile commençait à monter, il alla chercher ses cigarettes dans sa poche en tâchant de contrôler sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit :

\- Ouais, bonjour à toi aussi... Euh, je suis passé à l'agence, mais il n'y avait personne...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Mon scooter est mal garé ? Il a dû glisser à cause du verglas, d'accord ? Est-ce que je peux aller le déplacer ou est-ce qu'il est déjà en route pour la fourrière ?

Il avait commencé à s'avancer pour lui passer devant et aller vérifier, obligeant Hijikata à se décaler pour lui barrer la route.

\- Rah, tu vas m'écouter et arrêter les conneries, oui ? Je m'en fous de ton scooter, je suis venu te parler d'un travail !

\- Un travail ? répéta Gintoki avec un sarcasme bien perceptible dans la voix mais en s'arrêtant malgré tout, tu parles de celui que tu ne m'as pas donné ?

\- Non, un autre.

Il prit le temps d'allumer sa clope pour réussir à trouver les bons mots.

\- En fait... hésita-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, Otae-dono te l'a peut-être dit, mais Kondo et plusieurs des hommes du Shinsengumi ont l'intention de passer le repas de Noël au cabaret où elle travaille...

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit. Elle est ravie d'ailleurs.

\- Elle peut l'être sans ironie, parce que connaissant les gars, ça va chiffrer question consommation. Enfin bref, ça signifie pas mal d'agents en position de... pas de faiblesse, mais de détente, dirons-nous, qui pourraient être la cible d'attentat terroriste... Il ne manquerait plus que le vieux Matsudaira décide de se joindre à nous, et tu sais qui il a tendance à traîner dans son sillage... Tout ça pour dire que, pour des raison de sécurité, je ne serais pas contre avoir une ou plusieurs paires de bras en plus pour aider à la défense de tout ce monde...

\- Attends, attends que je comprenne, l'arrêta Gintoki. Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour recoller quatre tuiles, mais tu veux de moi comme garde du corps ?

\- Considérant que les tuiles ne se fixent pas à la colle, j'ai sans doute de bonnes raisons pour ça. Par ailleurs, ça paie mieux, ajouta-t-il alors que son vis-à-vis ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

\- Gin-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, c'est qui ?

Entre le yorozuya permanenté et la porte vint se faufiler une petite tête rousse qui avait le visage de celle qui aurait eu besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, le voleur d'impôt ? grogna-t-elle en voyant qui était à la porte. On attend pour manger, nous.

\- Allons, Kagura-chan, c'est très grossier de parler ainsi des gens, fit Otae en revenant à son tour.

\- Mais Gin-chan il le dit tout le temps !

\- Gin-san n'est pas vraiment le meilleur modèle à prendre dans cette pièce.

\- Hé !

\- Reviens à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas bon de rester dans un courant d'air avec un rhume, lui intima Shinpachi qui avait suivi sa sœur. Bonjour, Hijikata-san.

\- Il a raison, ajouta Otae, rentre et laisse Gin-san parler avec son ami.

\- Hé ! Ça va pas ? Parler avec mon quoi ? C'est toi qui est grossière !

\- Bon, intervint Hijikata, j'en déduis que le travail ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Attends, je n'ai pas dit ça, je n'ai rien répondu encore ! Et puis « voleur d'impôt », je ne le dis pas si souvent, faut pas l'écouter...

\- J'ai compris, je montre le prix. En plus du salaire pour vous trois, je vous paie le repas, à toi, au binoclard et à ta chinoise, ça vous va ?

Avant que la bouche ébahie de Gintoki ne trouve une occasion de se refermer ou de formuler une réponse, un cri d'intensité croissante car se rapprochant à grande vitesse retentit à l'intérieur de la maison. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui aurait fallu pour dégainer, une masse rouge s'était jetée sur Hijikata avec la force d'un taureau et la vitesse d'une balle de fusil, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et enserrant ses jambes avec tant de forces autour de sa taille que les autres crurent entendre les os du policier se fêler.

\- C'est vrai c'est vrai c'est vrai ? criait la furie yato en s'accrochant au vice-commandant comme un koala sous stéroïdes. Un vrai repas de Noël, avec de la viande, du pudding, des marrons et tout et tout ? Oh merci merci merci ! Gin-chan, t'as intérêt à te bouger et à aller bosser !

\- Je te rappelle que ça t'engage aussi, répliqua le concerné pour autant pas moins surpris.

\- Anego, il faudrait faire rentrer le flic, je crois qu'il prend froid, dit Kagura, soudainement très soucieuse de la santé de celui qu'elle venait de classer comme main nourricière. Il est tout bleu.

\- C'est parce que tu l'étouffes, Kagura-chan.

\- Oh ?

Avec l'aide de Shinpachi qui avait lui aussi senti le danger, Hijikata parvint à s'extraire de l'étreinte de Kagura, et dut s'appuyer un moment sur le mur pour ré-oxygéner son sang.

Entre deux respirations douloureuses, il songea qu'elle paraissait bien plus en forme maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un vrai repas de fête. À se demander si elle n'en avait pas fait des tonnes avec son rhume pour jouer sur la corde sensible des sentiments paternels de Gintoki et l'inciter à se bouger un peu le cul...

\- Très bien, réussit-il à articuler lorsqu'il eut repris un peu de contenance, ils y seront vers midi mais j'y serai un peu plus tard. Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que vous venez de ma part, ou m'attendre si vous avez peur qu'ils ne vous croient pas. Quoique Kondo le croira si c'est vous qui le lui dites, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Otae.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ce travail à Shinpachi, j'étais sur le point de lui dire de lâcher cet emploi sans avenir avec ce bon-à-rien...

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que vous voulez entrer manger un morceau avec nous avant de repartir, Hijikata-san ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant l'exclamation outrée du patron des yorozuya. J'ai préparé assez de Tamagoyaki pour tout le monde.

\- Ah, euh, c'est très gentil, mais je dois partir, je travaille ce matin, expliqua-t-il rapidement avec un regard en biais à Gintoki qui avait affiché une grimace mélodramatique à l'évocation de ce plat du démon, je dois y être à l'heure ou il faudra que j'applique le règlement, le seppuku, tout ça, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé alors vous pensez bien qu'on va pas me rater...

C'était un demi-mensonge, évidemment. Il avait encore le temps de rentrer au quartier général ; il voulait bien se montrer gentil au nom de l'esprit, ou plutôt des esprits de Noël, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, ou la prédiction du troisième d'entre eux risquait bien de se réaliser, et plus tôt que prévu.

\- Dommage. À tout à l'heure dans ce cas, et n'oubliez pas la laisse de votre gorille domestique !

\- Bien sûr, bonne matinée, répondit-il avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'intérieur en entraînant son frère et Kagura, qui la suivit après une dernière étreinte heureusement plus mesurée à son nouveau bienfaiteur. S'ensuivit un moment de silence gêné entre les deux seuls encore dehors, restés plantés là comme deux idiots en se fuyant du regard sans savoir quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Gintoki qui rompit le silence avec un raclement de gorge :

\- Le tarif pour les jours fériés s'applique aujourd'hui, rappela-t-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Évidemment. D'ailleurs, autre chose – Hijikata baissa la voix pour être sûr de n'être entendu de personne d'autre – je te rajoute une bouteille de saké si tu arrives à faire en sorte qu'Otae épargne un peu Kondo.

\- Ah... J'aime bien le saké, mais là, je m'en voudrais de te bercer d'illusions le jour de Noël. Franchement, c'est hors du champ de mes compétences.

\- Au moins réduire les dégâts au minimum, insista-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles un minimum ?

\- S'il peut éviter tout dommage qui aurait valu un transport en ambulance à quelqu'un de moins têtu, ce sera déjà pas mal.

\- Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci. Bien, je vais vous laisser, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tâchez d'être à l'heure... Et bon petit déjeuner, ajouta-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Enfoiré ! T'avais pas dit que t'étais pressé ?

\- T'en fais pas, j'y vais !

Hijikata pressa malgré tout le pas, le fait que le permanenté pût éprouver de la reconnaissance pour lui en ce moment n'excluant pas un quelconque mauvais tour qui aurait conduit à son empoisonnement par matière noire. Il quitta en hâte la cour du dojo, s'excusa rapidement auprès du moine qu'il avait bousculé à sa sortie avant de se dépêcher en direction du quartier général. Il ne vit pas le moine, ses longs cheveux noirs cachés par son large chapeau lui lancer un regard à la fois surpris et décontenancé tandis qu'il tournait à l'angle de la rue.

Le retour fut rapide, et il était largement dans les temps lorsqu'il posa le pied dans le couloir du Shinsengumi. Il le traversa le cœur léger, passant devant le panneau des services avec la vague idée d'attendre le sien en compagnie de Kondo s'il était encore là, qu'il aurait pu au passage avertir de la présence des yorozuya ce midi. Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu du chemin, puis repartit en marche arrière pour revenir devant ledit panneau. Il le regarda un moment, avant de saisir deux des plaques portant les noms de ses agents et de les inverser. Puis il fit un détour vers la cour où il pouvait entendre d'ici qu'il s'y trouvait un petit rassemblement. En sortant, il y trouva comme il s'y attendait un groupe de policiers qui avaient réussi à poser leur journée pour la passer en famille ou entre amis, qui le saluèrent poliment en passant. Il leur rendit leur salut, avant d'en arrêter un d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Dis donc, Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu travailles, aujourd'hui !

\- Hein ? Vous devez faire erreur vice-commandant, j'avais posé la journée il y a deux mois.

\- Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour échanger avec Haruki pour qu'il aille voir sa famille ? Il m'aurait menti ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais... il est revenu en me disant que vous n'étiez pas d'accord.

\- Moi, j'étais pas d'accord ?

\- C'est... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit...

\- Alors il a rien compris, l'abruti ! Raison de plus pour ne pas qu'il travaille, il va enchaîner les conneries s'il a le cerveau dans cet état ! Alors va dire à ce crétin d'aller faire reposer ses neurones avec sa femme et ses gosses, et toi, va te mettre en uniforme, si tu es en retard, c'est seppuku ! Oui, même à Noël !

\- Aucun problème, vice-commandant ! assura Hinata, sans doute le seul homme au monde aussi content d'apprendre qu'il perdait un jour de congé. Il va être si heureux... Merci, merci pour lui !

\- Merci pour quoi ? bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la terrasse pour sortir une autre cigarette. Pour suivre le panneau des services ?

Soufflant un nuage de fumée, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Bien que couvert de nuages, il lui paraissait lumineux et clément. L'air semblait plus léger, la fraîcheur moins mordante... Ses propres épaules moins pesantes. Un léger picotement sur sa nuque lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul comme il le croyait. Fouillant la cour du regard, il finit par apercevoir Sougo qui le fixait, adossé à un pilier dans un coin à demi-dissimulé dans l'ombre.

\- En plein milieu de tes heures supplémentaires ? le railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Sougo haussa les sourcils, étonné de le voir faire référence à cette vacherie lancée la veille.

\- Je me demandais où était l'Hijikata original, et qui en a fait un clone bizarre pour le lâcher dans la nature. J'en veux un moi aussi pour jouer avec.

\- On verra à ton anniversaire, visiblement tu as déjà été gâté aujourd'hui, lança-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction du bazooka orné d'un ruban rouge qu'il portait sur l'épaule.

\- C'est le même que d'habitude, je l'ai juste décoré pour l'occasion. D'ailleurs tu fais bien de m'y faire penser... Joyeux Noël, Hijikata-san !

BLAM !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la journée se passa étonnamment bien, pour ne pas dire anormalement compte tenu de l'univers dans lequel ils vivaient. Revigorés de voir leur vice-commandant plus souple, les policiers du Shinsengumi s'appliquèrent à leur tâche avec enthousiasme, plus détendus mais pas moins efficaces que d'habitude. Même la fête au cabaret s'était bien passée, même s'il sentait venir un sérieux débat avec Gintoki concernant son gain de la bouteille de saké. Au moins Kondo avait-il été content de leur présence, tout ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à son Otae ayant par défaut son approbation. Et demain, tout redeviendrait comme avant, car comme on le sait, ces fins heureuse dans la paix, la joie et la bonne humeur ne durent que le temps d'un épisode de Noël. Puisse cela être notre cas à tous en ce jour, et comme l'a dit Kagura : bon appétit, à tous autant que nous sommes !

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Une review est toujours un beau cadeau, et je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes !


End file.
